Sueños
by LadyVega
Summary: Universo Alterno
1. El principio

Siempre tuve un sueño, en el que estaba tumbada en la cama y a mi lado había un hombre, al que las sombras nunca me dejaban ver su rostro o cualquier dato de su físico. Él se daba la vuelta y me miraba con dulzura, aunque yo no podía verle la cara siempre sentía su intensa mirada. Me tocaba la cara y cada poro de mi piel se estremecía. Su mano me dibujaba la cara. La sensación que sentía era de paz, tranquilidad, protección… en fin de un montón de sensaciones concentradas en la forma como me tocaba. Lo mejor del sueño es cuando el hombre me besa los labios y acto seguido me recoge con sus brazos y me abraza fuertemente. En ese momento mi corazón está apunto de un infarto, pero justo en ese momento siempre me despierto.

Durante mucho tiempo viví en ese sueño, es decir, deseaba que llegara la noche para recrear ese momento u otros similares, pero siempre con mi hombre misterioso y mis sensaciones. En el transcurso de ese tiempo, me pasaba el día soñando y no hacía muchas más cosas, hasta que me di cuenta que por culpa de esos sueños estaba perdiendo a mis amigos y la gente decía barbaridades. Pero para estos casos nada mejor que una buena amiga, como Hermione.

Todo esto es un preludio a mi historia, ya que gracias a Hermione y a mi hermano Ron fui al concierto de un grupo inglés llamado 'Magicol', que por casualidades de la vida iban a mi instituto a celebrar un mini concierto. Yo no conocía al grupo, sabía que mi hermano era integrante del grupo, por él es que tenía las entradas, y sabía que Hermione estaba 'enamorada' de él, y desde que le dije que era mi hermano estaba más coladita, si eso era posible. Sólo había escuchado una canción suya, una precisamente en la que Ron tenía un solo, ya que Hermione la repetía hasta la saciedad y sólo había visto fotos de Ron, de nuevo Hermione era la culpable de ello.

Durante el concierto no paré de saltar, gritar y bailar. La verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien. Cuando finalizó el concierto, yo tenía un pase para el backstage, gracias también a Ron, por desgracia sólo me dio uno, así que entre Hermione y yo decidimos colarnos, así de paso pasábamos por nuestra aula, y recogía mi agenda y unos apuntes de biología que necesitaba para el examen del lunes. Primero fuimos a nuestra aula y al entrar nos encontramos con Collin, un compañero de clase.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté

- -¡Jooo¡Qué susto! – dijo tras un brinco espectacular – Estoy buscando un lugar donde esconderme. Verás, sé de muy buena tinta que esta clase es el "camerino" de los 'Magicol', y como comprobaréis, estoy en lo cierto – y así era, la clase había sido cambiada, nuestras mesas estaban en un lateral, las sillas en otro y en el centro un par de sofás y una mesa con bebidas y varios aperitivos.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo has averiguado? – preguntó Hermione

- Fácil, mi primo es uno de los seguratas que han contratado y el otro día se le escapó, así que me he aprovechado de la situación. A propósito, hoy estás guapísima Ginny, y veo que estás en la Tierra.

Le sonreí dejándole bien claro mi enfado ante tal estupidez y me dediqué a buscar mi mesa y lo que necesitaba. Tras unos minutos de intensa búsqueda, le dije a Hermione que nos fuéramos donde habíamos quedado con Ron, pero ella no quería. Prefería quedarse para poder ver a los 'Magicol'. Le dije que lo sentía pero que me iba, que el pase sólo nos permitía ir a ciertas zonas y esta no era una, y no quería que me echaran la bronca, sobre todo sabiendo como era mi hermano. Salí del aula cabreadísima porque Hermione me había dejado por mi hermano y el grupo, así que iba por el pasillo que estaba oscurísimo, enfadada y murmurando por lo bajo. De repente me choqué con alguien y mis apuntes acabaron por los suelos.

- Perdón, perdóname ¿estás bien? – preguntó un chico con acento extranjero.

- Sí, creo que sí, sólo me duele el trasero – cuando levanté la vista, vi a un chico joven y guapísimo, que me tendía la mano para incorporarme.

- Lamento el empujón, estaba buscando una clase y no estaba atento a lo que hacía. Deja que recoja los apuntes – se agachó y los recogió todos en seguida, no me dio tiempo ni siquiera a incorporarme del todo cuando ya tenía los apuntes en la mano.

- Gracias.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer – dijo con ese acento tan sexy - ¿te duele?

- No te preocupes, peores golpes me he dado y sigo viva – dije sonriendo para que no se sintiera culpable - ¿qué clase buscas?

- La 310, sé que está en esta planta, pero no dónde exactamente

- ¿Tú también vas a colarte en el camerino de los 'Magicol'?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Tú ibas a colarte?

- No, no me iba a colar – dije riendo – Lo que pasa es que vengo de allí, de coger estos apuntes y mi amiga al enterarse de que era el camerino de los 'Magicol', se ha quedado allí a esperarlos

- ¿Y por qué no te has quedado¿No te gustan los 'Magicol'?

- Hoy ha sido la primera vez que he escuchado más de una canción suya, aunque teniendo en cuenta quién es mi hermano quizás no suene bien que diga eso – dije más para mí que para él- me han gustado, pero no quiero que me caiga una gorda o que me detengan por colarme donde no debo, además había quedado con mi hermano en otro lado.

- ¿Quién es tu hermano?

- Ronald Weasly.

- Jejeje, que no te oiga que le llamas así, odia su nombre completo.

- ¿Le conoces¿Trabajas con ellos?

- Sí, a las dos cosas, conozco a Ron y trabajo con ellos, conozco al grupo desde que se formó hace tres años.

- ¿Tres años? Cuanto tiempo, no lo sabía.

- Este es el primer disco del grupo, y ha tenido que pasar todo ese tiempo para conseguirlo.

- Si te soy sincera… del mundillo este el trabajo más difícil creo que es el del compositor, el del cantante me parece más fácil, pues sólo debes memorizar una letra y cantar, pero el compositor… debe ser difícil escribir canciones. ¿Me equivoco o tengo razón?

- Pues en cierto modo sí. Es difícil componer una canción, ya sea escribiendo la letra, la música o haciendo arreglos. A veces, tienes una parte de una canción pero te faltan otras – entonces señaló a los bancos y nos sentamos – cualquier parte es importante. Y cantar una canción también es difícil, porque debes de involucrarte en ella para que la canción cobre vida y le guste a la gente, porque no vale hablar, sino que debes interpretar… - mientras hablaba, me quedé fascinada escuchando la pasión que ponía en lo que me contaba - … por lo que todo de una forma u otra es difícil

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

- Pues… soy… he compuesto algunas canciones y al cantarlas, para saber como quedan, aprendes todo esto.

- Me gustaría oír una canción tuya – durante unos minutos no hablamos, sólo nos echábamos algunas miras - ¡Ay! Perdona

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- Pues porque por mi culpa te echarán la bronca por llegar tarde. Ven que te acompaño a mi… bueno, a vuestro camerino.

- Gracias, pero no te preocupes no hace falta que corramos. ¿esto está cada vez más oscuro o sólo me lo parece?

- Está más oscuro, sólo se ve un poco gracias a las señales de salida, y justo esta está rota.

- ¡Oye¡Ahora que caigo!... ¡Hola! Me llamo Harry

- Tienes razón – y me reí – yo soy Ginny, encantada.

- Igualmente – y me dedicó una sonrisa de infarto

- Oye ¿tienes hora? – dije preocupada de repente

- Sí, son las 12:30.

- ¡Mierda, se me va a caer el pelo, mi hermano y mi madre me van a matar.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Porque debía haber visto ha Ron hace media hora e ir a casa a que viera a nuestros padres, así que, sigues este pasillo recto y antes de llegar a una manguera de incendios tuerces a la izquierda y es la primera puerta de la derecha. Siento mucho irme así, pero sino me van a matar – le di dos besos y salí corriendo a casa.

Tarde 15 minutos y por suerte no tuve problemas. Mis padres se habían ido a cenar por ahí para hacer tiempo, al menos eso decía la nota y no había rasto de mi hermano Ron, por lo que me quedé con las ganas de pasar una velada agradable con un chico guapísimo y muy simpático.

Al día siguiente me levanté pronto y me di cuenta de que no tenía la agenda, supuse que la perdí en el instituto cuando me choqué. Mis padres no iban a estar en todo el día, porque lo iban a pasar con Ron, y el domingo se iban a una competición de coches en miniatura, a lo que mi padre era un gran aficionado.

Estuve toda la mañana estudiando, comí, volví a estudiar y salí a dar una vuelta para despejarme un poco. No sé porqué razón acabé andando en un parque que había de tras del instituto. DI un par de vueltas y me senté en un banco a ver como atardecía, al cabo del rato noté como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero no le di mayor importancia.

- ¡Hola Ginny! – me di la vuelta y vi que era Harry

- ¡Hola¿Qué haces aquí?

- Iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Estoy paseando, veras estamos instalados en un hotel cerca de aquí, no es muy bueno… pero lo hacemos por el acoso de los fans a los 'Magicol'

- Me parece muy inteligente

- ¿Y tú¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Salí a tomar el aire, empecé a andar y a andar y acabé aquí. Llevo todo el día estudiando y me apetecía salir.

- Muy bien – y me sonrió con esos labios tan deliciosos - ¿Te echaron la bronca tus padres o Ron?

- No… por suerte se había ido a cenar para hacer tiempo hasta que llegáramos Ron y yo, y Ron llegó un poco más tarde que yo pidiéndome perdón por no haber quedado conmigo… me libré de una buena. Gracias por preguntar.

- No ha sido nada.

- Sí que ha sido, muy poca gente hubiese preguntado, la mayoría ni siquiera se hubiese acordado. ¿Y a ti¿Te echaron la bronca por llegar tarde?

- Noooo…. – y se rió - … dije que me había perdido y que por eso tardé tanto. A propósito, tus amigo se fueron antes de que vieran al grupo, al parecer uno de los de seguridad era pariente del chico y al verlos, los echaron, por lo que me contaron fue bastante cómico, porque no paraba de regañar al chaval.

- Bueno, al menos no les ha pasado nada malo. Sabes… ayer me quedé con las ganas de preguntarte algo.

- Pues hazlo ahora

- Me dijiste que escribías canciones y que luego las cantabas, pero a mi me gustaría saber ¿De dónde te inspiras para sacar una canción?

- ¡Bufff!... de muchas cosas, por ejemplo de un día en el que todo te ha ido bien, de alguna situación graciosa… pero la verdad es que muchas veces la inspiración te viene de repente haciendo cualquier cosa que no tiene nada que ver con la música, no sé como explicártelo, peor hay veces que estás hablando y te viene a la cabeza una melodía que te gusta y comienzas a escribirla en un papel, o estas comiendo y se te aparece estrofas para otra canción.

- ¿Con las canciones románticas o baladas, etc. pasa igual?

- Sí, pero hay normalmente juega mucho las experiencias personales, puedes escribir sobre tu primer amor, de una ruptura dolorosa, de los sentimientos que tenías en la relación. De un engaño, de una amistad muy bonita, de tu amor platónico de la infancia, etc.

- ¿Y qué tipo escribes más?

- Si te soy sincero, escribo más canciones románticas. Verás, soy muy romántico – a lo que se sonrojó levemente – y me gusta las sensaciones que sientes al estar con tu pareja ¿Tú no?

- Yo… - y me puse rojísima -… yo no he salido nunca con nadie, ni me he enamorado, ni siquiera me han besado – dije muy bajito, pero por la cara que puso de extrañeza me escuchó.

- Si no es mucha indiscreción ¿por qué no?

- Pues… soy muy romántica y demasiado soñadora, y esa es una mala combinación. Desde muy pequeña siempre he tenido sueños en el que vivía experiencias románticas incluso eróticas con un hombre. Ese hombre me hacía sentir maravillosa, ser la única… y durante mucho tiempo le estuve buscando, pero sólo en mis sueños. Esto hizo que me pasara mucho tiempo soñando y me perdiera de cosas normales para mi edad – hice un inciso y me aclaré la voz – Ahora no sueño tanto, procuro no hacerlo mucho, quiero vivir mi vida, no mis sueños – le miré y él a mi y pensé 'No puedo creer que le haya contado esto'

- Sabes, de alguna manera a mí me sucedía lo mismo, la diferencia es que yo no buscaba a mi chica en los sueños si no en la realidad, supongo que es la razón de que nunca haya tenido parejas estables – suspiró largamente – ahora me siento bien, parece que me he confesado un poco y eso ha hecho que me sienta mejor.

- Me ha pasado lo mismo, supongo que teníamos ganas de contarlo, y quién mejor que un desconocido – y sonreí – por mi parte me siento mejor, la verdad

- Y por la mía.

Estuvimos hablando bastante rato sobre nuestras infancias, anécdotas, estudios, sobre cualquier tema que se nos ocurría. Pero hubo un momento en el que se levantó una fuerte brisa y me entró un escalofrío.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

- Sí, un poco.

- Toma mi abrigo – y se lo comenzó a quitar

- No puedo aceptarlo, tu también te congelarás, prefiero que te lo quedes

- Insisto en que lo aceptes.

- No por favor, no es por hacerte un feo, pero no me perdonaría que te pusieras enfermo por mí, sobre todo ahora que estáis en gira.

- Pues me niego a que te congeles, así que la única solución que veo es que nos tapemos los dos. – yo me sonrojé, pero afirmé con la cabeza. Entonces Harry extendió el abrigo y nos cubrió a ambos.

Yo estaba en la gloria, mi corazón parecía estar corriendo una carrera de fórmula 1 y mi cuerpo temblaba ante esta extraña situación.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí, gracias.

- Sabes he de confesarte varias cosas, una de ellas que me tiene bastante intrigado desde que te conozco.

- Pues dime, quizás pueda ayudarte

- No entiendo cómo no has podido tener novio anteriormente. Eres una chica muy linda, con ese color de pelo tan sexy, no lo comprendo.

- Bueno, ya te he contado sobre mis sueños – y él afirmó con la cabeza – pues gracias a esos sueños, me gané la fama de 'rarita', 'difícil' y sobre toda la de 'la imposible de conquistar'. Gracias a Hermione, la amiga que se quedó ayer en el camerino, salí de mi estado y me he empezado a relacionar con más gente, el problema es que ya tenía creada cierta fama, y los chicos tienen una apuesta sobre quién será el primero en conseguir un beso mío, la única condición es que yo acepte el beso sin ningún tipo de reclamo. Los chicos de mi instituto piensan que yo no lo sé, e intentan ligar conmigo a saco, el problema es que lo sé, así que nunca sé si lo hacen por que quieren o por ganar la apuesta, y ante la duda les digo no a todos.

- Guau, como está el tema en tu instituto ¿y tu familia lo sabe?

- Noooo – dije apurada – mis padres no lo entenderían y mis hermanos me harían de guardaespaldas y conociéndoles se lanzarían a por cualquier chico que me mirara

- Sí, tu hermano Ron es algo protector con sus cosas, supongo que contigo lo será más.

- Jejeje, sí, lo es… bueno¿que otras dudas tenías?

- Pues verás… - y comenzó a titubear, miré al frente y vi algo que me llamó la atención

- Oye Harry, ahí hay un hombre que no para de mirarnos y de echarnos fotos – le dije curiosa

- ¿Qué? – gritó visiblemente enfadado. Se levantó de golpe y se acercó al hombre. Yo me puse su abrigo y lo seguí

Efectivamente, era un hombre con una cámara, cuando Harry se acercó, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que estábamos, y Harry le siguió varios pasos.

- Es insoportable, ni siquiera cuando estoy paseando en otro país.- dijo y no entendí a que se refería

- ¿Estás bien? No te enfades, sólo querría hacernos unas fotos, no hay mayor delito – dije al llegar a su altura

- Sí lo hay – se dio la vuelta furioso – soy Harry, Harry Potter. Cantante del grupo 'Magicol' y claro que hay delito en que me sigan por todos lados – me quedé blanca ante lo que me dijo, y por la cara que puso se dio cuenta de que metió la pata. Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo rápidamente.

Llegue a mi casa y me metí en mi habitación estaba bastante decepcionada y triste, por alguna razón me sentía engañada. Me tiré en la cama y comencé a llorar quedándome finalmente dormida.

Me desperté temprano, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño, en realidad, no era extraño, estaba en la cama tumbada de espaldas a alguien que me acariciaba el pelo y la espalda con cariño, hasta que empezaban a darme dulces besos en la espalda. Me daba la vuelta y ahí estaba mi chico misterioso, y hasta ahí mi sueño como siempre, lo raro es que cuando me acerqué a darle un beso, este era mucho más dulce y tierno que otras veces, al abrir los ojos y verle, me quedé prendada, era Harry, mirándome con infinito cariño a través de sus dulces ojos verdes.

Di una vuelta por la casa y descubrí que seguía estando sola, sabía que mis padres no estarían, pero esperaba que mi hermano mayor tuviera algún tipo de interés en ver a su hermana.

Me quedé en la cocina y empecé a prepararme el desayuno, cuando levanté el brazo para coger el bol de las galletas descubrí que aún lleva puesto el abrigo de Harry. No sé por qué lo hice, pero lo agarre de las solapas y me lo acerqué a la cara para poder olerlo. Mmm, que bien olía, era un olor varonil, pero no muy fuerte. Cuando reparé en lo que hacía, me lo quité furiosa y lo hice una bola, lanzándolo al otro lado de la cocina. Mientras volaba por los aires, se deshizo la bola, y lo que había en los bolsillos se cayó al suelo. Me acerqué entre curiosa y enfadada, y empecé a recoger lo que se había caído, incluido el abrigo. Había un par de tarjetas y una llave de un hotel. Al ver la llave, me entraron remordimientos, e imagine al pobre chico durmiendo en el parque por no poder entrar en su habitación, así que, tal y como estaba cogi las llaves de mi casa y me fui en dirección al parque. Cuando llegue, rebusqué en los bolsillos del abrigo y cogi la llave del hotel y las tarjetas. En la llave, sólo ponía un número 23, pero nada más. Una de las tarjetas ponía Severus Snape, y su número de teléfono, y la otra tarjeta, por suerte, era la de un hotel, que quedaba bastante cerca, así que me dirigí hacia allí.

No era un hotel que llamara la atención por fuera, de hecho, había pasado miles de veces por allí y nunca me había dado cuenta de que había un hotel. Por dentro la cosa cambiaba, no era muy ostentoso, pero si muy coqueto y cuidado. Me acerque a la recepción, donde había un chico de unos veinte y pocos años, más dormido que otra cosa.

- Hola. – y el chico se puso recto en un segundo

- Buenos días señorita¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- Sí…. Eh, verás, estaba paseando por el parque y me he encontrado este abrigo – y lo puse en el mostrador – tenía una llave de una habitación y la tarjeta de este hotel, así que supuse que el dueño, se debía hospedar aquí, y he venido a devolverlo.

- Oh… sí, sí, el señor Potter nos comentó algo. Incluso nos dejó instrucciones, de que si alguien venía a devolver el abrigo, le lleváramos ante él.

- ¿Qué? – y ese qué salio muy agudo y más nervioso de lo que deseaba, Juan, el chico de recepción según una placa que ponía en su solapa, se me quedó mirando.

- Que tengo órdenes de llevar a la persona que traiga este abrigo ante su dueño.

- Pero yo no quiero molestar, además tengo prisa y no puedo quedarme aquí un momento más.

- Señorita – dijo saliendo rápidamente del mostrador y poniéndose enfrente mía – no quiero sonar borde, pero tengo que llevarla ante el señor Potter, son órdenes directas del propio director del hotel, y como comprenderá no puedo desobedecer, me juego el puesto. – No sé porqué lo hice, pero el chico me dio mucha pena.

- Esta bien – y suspire resignada.

El chico recogió el abrigo del mostrador y con la otra mano me indicó que le acompañara. Fuimos al ascensor y nos dirigimos al segundo piso. Allí andamos un poco por el pasillo, y nos quedamos justo en frente de la puerta 23.

- Esperemos que este despierto. – comento Juan.

- Es cierto, es muy pronto, lo mejor será, que nos vayamos y que le entregue el abrigo más tarde.

- Ya le digo, señorita – dijo cansado de repetir tantas veces lo mismo – que dejó órdenes de que …

- Que se llevara ante él a la persona que le devolviera el abrigo – recité aburrida

- Exacto, dando igual la hora a la que viniera – Volví a resoplar, este chico empezaba a resultarme muy cargante. Se dio la vuelta y tocó la puerta. Mientras esperaba, se acicaló un poco, y yo me puse justo detrás de él.

- ¿Sí? – dijo una voz tras la puerta.

- Señor Potter, soy Juan el conserje, vengo a entregarle su abrigo. – la puerta se abrió de inmediato, y apareció Harry.

- ¿Lo acaban de traer?

- Sí, señor. – y le pasó el abrigo.

- ¿Está aquí la persona que te lo dio?

- Sí, señor. Está aquí como pidió.

- Muy bien¿dónde está? – En ese momento Juan, se dio cuenta de que no estaba a su lado, miro a ambos lado y se dio la vuelta.

- Aquí señor Potter – se retiró y con una mano, me empujó para que me adelantara. Harry se me quedó mirando divertido, y luego se dirigió a Juan.

- Muchas gracias Juan, ya puedes retirarte, a partir de aquí me haré cargo de la señorita. – Juan hizo un saludo a lo japonés, y se fue por el ascensor – Pasa por favor – y se retiró para hacerme paso.

- Gracias – susurré cuando pasé cerca de él. Cerró la puerta y se giró.

- ¡Sabes, creí que mandarías a alguien a devolver el abrigo o que lo tirarías a la basura – dijo sentándose en un sofá, y haciendo un gesto para sentarme en el de enfrente, lo cuál hice.

- Estuve a punto de hacerlo

- ¿El qué?

- Tirarlo a la basura.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?  
Porque me di cuenta de que tenía la llave de tu habitación y me sentí culpable – me miró extrañado – no sé porqué, pero te imaginé durmiendo en el parque, y por eso quería entregarlo yo misma – se me quedó fijamente mirando

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

- Bueno, yo… ya… me voy, ya me… ya te lo he devuelto así que me voy – dije levantándome del sillón

- Siéntate un poco más – me senté – Veo que si estás enfadada, pero si aguantas un rato te lo explicaré.

- No hay nada que explicar – dije en un tono alto – Me has visto con cara de tonta y te has aprovechado para reírte de mí de forma descarada.

- ¡No! – dijo rotundamente – Me chocó que no supieras quién era, menos siendo tu hermano quién es, pero me gustó, porque pude mostrar como soy, no como la gente espera que sea por ser famoso.

- Pero imagina como me sentí ayer y como me siento ahora.

- No lo sé¿cómo?

- Pues… frustrada, avergonzada, humillada y… y… decepcionada

- ¿Decepcionada¿Por qué?

- Me había hecho en la mente unas ideas hacia ti, pero al saber quién eras, se derrumbaron. Te consideré honesto, sincero, agradable…

- Y lo sigo siendo, en lo único que te mentí fue en mi trabajo, aunque tú nunca preguntaste cuál era – le miré enfadada, pero de forma más suave – Siento mucho haberte mentido, pero me gustaría que siguieras siendo mi amiga.

- ¿Por qué? Debes de tener cientos de amigos.

- No tantos, sólo los otros componentes del grupo, tu hermano el que más, pero ni siquiera él sabe todo sobre mí. Ellos sólo me conocen de tres años para acá, sin embargo tú…

- ¿Yo qué?

- En una tarde te he contado más cosas que a tu hermano en todo este tiempo, y eso que es mi mejor amigo. Tienes algo especial, sabes escuchar muy bien, eres divertida e inteligente. Me gustaría considerarte mi amiga – Me derretí, parecía un flan. En mi vida me habían dicho nada parecido, por lo que el enfado se me esfumó y le sonreí.- ¿quieres ser mi amiga? – preguntó, un poco más confiado

- Sí, me gustaría serlo, pero con la condición de nada de mentiras.

- Prometido – entonces se levantó, se me acercó y me abrazó mientras decía gracias.

- Ahora debo irme, aún me queda mucho por estudiar – y me dirigí a la puerta.

- Gracias de nuevo por perdonarme y por devolverme el abrigo – lo cogió y se lo puso en la cara - ¡Que bien huele! – se me acercó y me olió un poco el pelo – huele a ti

- Supongo que sí – dije un poco colorada – he dormido toda la noche con él.

- ¿Y eso?

- Llegué algo enfadada a mi casa, me metí furiosa en mi habitación y me puse a llo… que me quede dormida con él puesto. Bueno… adiós – nos dimos dos besos y me fui a estudiar. Aunque le dije que le había perdonado aún me sentía un poco dolida por el haberme mentido, supongo que eso influyó que fuera tan seca con él al despedirme.

En el instituto todo era nervios, todo el mundo estaba histérico, porque era el último día de exámenes. Yo tuve mi examen a primera hora y la verdad es que me salió muy bien. Después de terminar el examen había quedado con Hermione en la cafetería, iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando noté como alguien me cogía por la cintura y me llevaba hacia atrás. Acabé en una clase, tras entrar cerraron la puerta.

- No te asustes – me di la vuelta y vi que era Harry.

- ¿Qué no me asuste¡bromeas!. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Perdona, pero no quería que nadie nos viera

- No pasa nada – y me puse una mano en el pecho – pero no lo hagas más veces. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a buscarte

- ¿A mí¿para qué?

- Para que me perdones del todo, ayer estuviste muy fría conmigo, por eso he venido a que me perdones del todo

- Te lo dije ayer, te perdono.

- Gracias, pero para sentirme mejor quiero que me pidas algo, lo que sea

- ¿Lo que sea?

- Lo que sea – volvió a afirmar

- Vale, quiero que presentes a mi amiga Hermione al grupo completo, se muere por mi hermano y se lo hubiese pedido a él, pero no lo he visto, aunque claro, también quiere conoceros a vosotros.

- Trato hecho. Eso es facilísimo, pero… ¿no quieres algo para ti?

- No, sólo quiero hacer feliz a Hermione, es una forma de pagar todo lo que ha hecho ella por mi.

- Muy bien, entonces me voy. Intentaré arreglarlo todo – me sonrió y me dijo adiós, pero eso sí, no antes de darme los dos besos típicos españoles, según él, que le gustaban tanto.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Harry se despidió de mí, cuando por el altavoz del instituto nos llamaron a Hermione y a mí, para ir al despacho del director.

- Os he llamado, para deciros que os tenéis que ir las dos.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sé, sólo sé, que nos han llamado vuestros padres y nos han dicho que os dejemos ir cuando venga un coche a recogeros. Ha llegado, así que os podéis ir.

Hermione y yo nos miramos totalmente extrañadas y sorprendidas. Hicimos lo que nos dijo, fuimos a por nuestras cosas y salimos del instituto, donde, efectivamente, nos esperaba un coche inmenso con su coger.

- Hola ¿Sois Ginebra y Hermione?

- Sí, ella es Hermione y yo Ginebra.

- Encantado – nos dio la mano – yo soy Luís. Lamento deciros esto, pero tengo órdenes de vendaros los ojos y no permitir que veáis nada.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa y extrañada.

- No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que debo vendaros.

Después de un rato nos convenció para vendarnos, primero nos ató un trapo y luego nos puso algo encima por lo que no veíamos nada. Tardamos alrededor de una hora en llegar a nuestro destino. Paro el coche y salió Luís, luego abrieron nuestra puerta y con mucho cuidado nos sacaron del coche. Fue gracioso, porque nos indicaban todo, "hay un escalón para bajar" "ahora subimos varios peldaños" "cuidado que se va a la derecha", y un montón de indicaciones más. Tras unos minutos de andar por muchos sitios me metieron en un sitio, y antes de salir me dijeron que podía quitarme las vendas.

Lo primero que vi es que estaba sola en una habitación, parecía de un hotel y uno de los buenos. Estuve veinte minutos de pie y como me aburría me puse a cotillear por la habitación. Estaba completamente vacía, quiero decir que no había ningún objeto personal que indicara que el cuarto estuviera ocupado. Pasaron diez minutos y vino un botones con dos maletas. No dijo nada, sólo entró dejó las maletas y se fue, dejándome sola de nuevo.

Al pasar la media hora, estaba en la terraza de la habitación, mirando el jardín interno del hotel, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dije que entraran y apareció Harry.

- ¡Harry! – salté de alegría y corrí hacia él abrazándole

- ¡Hola¿qué tal? – preguntó cuando le solté

- Mal, estaba asusta porque no sabía que pasaba, pero ahora que te veo estoy tranquila ¿y tú qué tal?

- Mal

- ¿Mal¿Por qué?

- Porque no me has recibido bien, me has dado un abrazo muy fuerte, el cual me ha encantado, pero no me has dado los dos besos

- Si es por eso no te preocupes – sonreí, me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, cuando le iba a dar el otro beso, Harry giró la cara y nos besamos, dejándome sorprendida - ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- Y dime… ¿te gusta tú habitación?

- Sí, es muy bo… ¿mi habitación?

- ¡Aja¿Te gusta?

- Sí, claro que me encanta, pero ¿cómo que es mi habitación?

- Esta mañana, después de hablar contigo, pensé en la forma de que tu amiga Hermione, pudiera conocer al grupo. Y se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Cuál?

- Inventé una cosa, dije que hablaste conmigo por casualidad intentando hablar con Ron, querías dar una sorpresa a tu amiga por haberte ayudado tanto, en un momento malo que pasaste, no entré en detalles, y querías hablar con tu hermano para poder darle una sorpresa a tu amiga. He dicho que me lo comentaste hace casi un mes, pero que se me había olvidado, y que se supone que había quedado en que tu hermano o yo, nos pondríamos en contacto contigo para confirmar cómo lo haríamos. Me ha sido muy fácil convencerlos, para hacerlo, aunque Ron estaba algo enfadado por no comentarle el recado. Así que decidimos que fuera una sorpresa para ambas.

- ¿Por qué para mí? La petición era sólo para Hermione.

- Por tres razones. Unos, por tu gesto tan generoso y porque para ti la amistad significa mucho. Dos, porque así podías por fin ver a tu hermano y tres… para poder tenerte cerca de mí – me puse coloradísima, casi a juego con mi pelo, mi corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido.

- ¿La habitación para qué es?

- Verás, les he convencido para… bueno, empezaré mejor. El grupo y nuestro agente hemos decidido, hacer creer a la gente que todo esto ha sido por un programa de radio. En lugar de hacernos seguir a un par de reporteros¿que mejor entrevistadores que un familiar y una amiga?. Tendréis que estar con nosotros quince días viajando a Barcelona, Roma, Venecia y Londres – no resistí más y me dejé caer de golpe en el sofá.

- Es increíble

- ¿El qué?

- Todo esto ¿por qué tomarte tantas molestias?

- Para que me perdones de verdad.

- Créeme, estás total y absolutamente perdonado.

- Me alegro

- Pero… ¿sólo lo has hecho por eso?

- Por eso y porque me gustas muchísimo

- No lo entiendo si me conoces de hace tres días.

- Cuatro con hoy – replicó

- Vale, cuatro con hoy… no me explico como… ¡Oye, ahora que caigo mis padres no saben nada, se van a preocupar.

- Nada de eso, lo saben todo. Ron les llamó y les contó todo, y yo llamé a los padres de tu amiga, como acababais hoy las clases no han puesto muchas pegas, incluso fueron vuestras madres las que os hicieron las maletas, esas son las tuyas – y señaló el par de maletas que anteriormente trajo el botones.

- ¿Cómo sabías el teléfono de Hermione?

- ¿Te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

- Perfectamente

- Nos chocamos y todas tus cosas acabaron por los suelos

- Sí, lo recuerdo bien

- Cuando te fuiste porque llegabas tarde, te seguí unos pocos metros y me encontré tu agenda, en la que venía tu dirección, tu teléfono y un listín telefónico en el que aparecía Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo tenías tú?

- Supongo que fue, porque creía que no te volvería a ver, y también influyó que se me olvidara – a esto último se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Bueno, antes de contestarte, debo decirte que dentro de unos diez minutos nos vamos a una rueda de prensa y vosotras también. Pero antes debéis elegir, a uno de nosotros, el cuál os servirá de guía y al que deberéis hacer la entrevista. Hermione está con el resto del grupo. Decidimos que nos conociera a todos a la vez para que fuera mayor su sorpresa, y después cada media hora saldría alguno de nosotros para venir a conocer a la famosa Ginny.

- Y tú has sido el primero

- Sí, como el 'plan' fue de los dos, pues tenía derecho a conocerte. Y por cierto, el siguiente de nosotros tendría que venir en diez minutos, pero como nos vamos, sólo me has podido conocer a mí.

- ¿A quién ha elegido Hermione? A Ron¿No?

- Sí¿y tú?

- No lo sé aún.

- ¿Cómo que no¿debes saberlo? – y ante el arrebato se pudo de nuevo rojo.

- Lo que pasa señor Potter es que usted es muy listo – le dije bromeando – Has entrado el primero para asegurarte de que no eligiera a otro componente, ya que sabías que Hermione elegiría a mi hermano. Si hasta tienes controlado el tiempo.

- ¿A funcionado? – e hizo un mohín encantador.

- Sí, a la perfección, aunque sino lo hubieras hecho te hubiese elegido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque he de asegurarme de que no cuentes a nadie nada de lo que hablamos el otro día – y le guiñé el ojo – y porque, aunque no conozco a los otros tres componentes, ni el nombre me sé, creo que eres muy atractivo – me sonrojé muchísimo, soy muy vergonzosa y no digo estas cosas, pero llevaba bastante rato deseándolo decir.

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se me acercó y me besó dulcemente, yo me dejé llevar y respondí al beso.

- ¡Gracias! – me susurró al oído

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté extrañada.

- Porque pensé que no te gustaba.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

- Del beso de antes, por preguntarme porque lo había hecho, y supongo por como reaccionaste en general.

- Me da vergüenza decirte esto, pero…

- Adelante, dime lo que sea, me gusta que me cuentes tus cosas

- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que siempre vivía en un sueño?

- Sí.

- Pues a causa de vivir encerrada en mi misma, me perdí muchas cosas, incluido el salir con chicos, por lo que eres el primero en besarme – dije muy bajito.

- ¿De verdad? – y afirmé con la cabeza – Pues me alegro de haber sido yo el primero, de esta manera te mostraré las mejores formas de disfrutar de un beso

- ¿Cuáles son?

- La número uno. Primero, debes mirar fijamente a la persona con la que te vas a besar. Segundo, debes de ir despacio acercándote. Tercero, acercas los labios de tal manera que roces los de tu compañero un poco – Harry me iba enseñando los pasos tanto teórica como prácticamente – Y por último debes besar con suavidad, pero firmemente y con muchas ganas – Y me volvió a besar. Me quedé estupefacta, durante, mucho, mucho tiempo. - ¿qué tal?

- ¡Guau¿Las otras formas son iguales?

- Son distintas, pero depende de la persona a la que besas, hace que el beso sea bueno o malo.

- No te ha gustado ¿verdad, por eso dices eso – comenté desilusionada.

- Tienes razón – y sentí que me echaban un cubo de agua fría, aunque él seguía abrazándome por la cintura – no me ha gustado, he tenido otra sensación mucho mejor, creo que me ha encantado. Nunca, y te lo puedo asegurar, me han besado tan bien. Tus besos lo dicen todo

- ¿Y qué dicen? – pregunté preocupada

- Dicen que estás loquita por mí y que te gusto muchísimo.

- Me parece que tus conclusiones son erradas

- ¿A sí? Dime lo contrario, dime que no te gustan – y me acercó más a él.

De repente llamaron a la puerta, era un botones que nos indicaba que era la hora de irnos, por lo que me libré por la campana. Harry me miró y dijo que sería mejor hacerle caso.

Al salir del cuarto nos esperaban todos, incluida Hermione. Al ver a mi hermano, me lancé a sus brazos, el me cogió y empezó a darme vueltas por el aire, como cuando éramos más pequeños. Me agarró bien del brazo y empezamos a hablar de un montón de cosas. Hermione iba en el otro brazo de Ron, aún flipando por lo que estaba pasando.

Fuera del hotel nos esperaban tres limusinas, el grupo se montaron en las dos primeras, y a Hermione y a mi nos metieron en la tercera junto a Lupin, el manager del grupo, quién nos indico que debíamos contestar a los periodistas, sobre que se trataba el experimento de la radio y porque nuestra elección. Lupin sólo hablaba inglés, pero Hermione por suerte lo hablaba fluidamente y me hizo la función de intérprete.

La rueda de prensa duró alrededor de una hora, cuando acabó nos llevaron a todos a una habitación. En aquella habitación iban entrando uno por uno algunos de los periodistas para hacer una entrevista más particular. Pasaron bastante de Hermione y de mí, sólo hubo un periodista que nos preguntó, aunque luego descubrimos que trabajaba para el mismo hombre que nos 'contrato'.

Tras tres largas horas, de decir casi siempre lo mismo, estábamos aburridas y cansadas, sobre todo yo, que mi inglés es bastante malo, y no pillaba casi nada. Nos dirigimos de nuevo al hotel a comer, de nuevo nos quedamos solas en una mesa mientras ellos comían en otra mesa.

- Gracias – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo sabes de sobra. Por todo esto, tú si que eres una amiga, nadie me había hecho algo parecido.

- No digas eso o vas a conseguir que me ruborice – dije, para quitarle importancia.

- Me da igual, muchas gracias – y me abrazó

- De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, conseguiste que volviera a ser yo.

- Lo único que lamento es no poder comer con Ronald, mírale es tan guapo.

- No sé que le ves a mi hermano, y no te pierdes nada por verle comer, sobre todo si sigue siendo como cuando era pequeño. Además podrás estar con él mucho tiempo, le has elegido como guía y para entrevistarle

- ¿Guía?

- Bueno, alguien tendrá que guiarte en esto de ser periodistas ¿no?

- Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Y tú¿A quién vas a entrevistar?

- A Harry

- Que bien ¿Por qué él?

- Bueno, es al único que he conocido y habla español. Sabía que Ron estaba 'pillado', y el chico me cae bien.

Se nos acercó Lupin y nos dijo que tendríamos la tarde libre, pero que teníamos que hacer nuestra primera entrevista hoya, cuando quisiéramos.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la mesa del grupo

- Bueno hermanita¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó mi hermano al ver que nos acercábamos a ellos

- Nos han dicho que debemos entrevistaros esta tarde y también que tenéis la tarde libre, por lo que os dejamos la decisión a vosotros – le comenté

- Yo lo prefiero por la noche – dijo Hermione

- Y yo prefiero también hacerlo tarde, sobre las nueve de la noche, antes de cenar, así podré hacer unas cuántas cosas ¿Te parece bien? – dijo Ron a Hermione.

- Vale¿Dónde quedamos para hacerlo?

- En tu habitación ¿vale?

- Seguro que la tiene un desastre como siempre – susurré por lo bajo

- ¡Ginny! – dijo indignado, pero los demás rieron ante el comentario.

- ¿Y a usted cuándo le apetece? – pregunté a Harry – Mi amiga se va a comprar, por lo que tendré la tarde libre

- Entonces me pasaré por tu habitación dentro de un rato. Y por favor, tutéame – y me guiñó el ojo

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Hermione estaba nerviosa, porque no paraba de pensar en que estaría con Ron en su cuarto a solas. Así que decidió comprarse un vestido provocativo para la ocasión. Y de esa manera nos despedimos.

Al entrar en mi habitación, me encontré con la sorpresa de tener un ramo enorme, de rosas amarillas que estaba en la mesita de la entrada a la habitación. En el ramo había una nota que decía así.

_Para una rosa particular _

_Que tiene la delicadeza de _

_Todas, pero el toque _

_Especia que la hace _

_Distinta _

_Harry._

La nota tenía al final un dibujo de una rosa. Fue un detalle precioso, me emocioné, me puse incluso colorada mientras la leía. Durante unos minutos me quedé mirándola.

- ¿Te gustan? – preguntaron

- Me encantan, son preciosas – dije mientras me giraba para ver a Harry – Es un detalle preciosa, y la nota es muy bonita.

- Sabía que te gustarían

- ¿Le preguntaste a Ron sobre las rosas?

- No, más sencillo, por tu agenda. Tenías un pétalo de rosa amarilla entre las páginas.

- Me parece que te a dado mucho juego la agenda

- No sabes cuánto.

- ¿Cuándo me la devolverás?

- Un día de estos – y se reía - ¿por qué me has hablado de usted antes? Desde que te conozco es la primera vez que lo haces.

- Si te soy sincera, fue porque me puse nerviosa… no sabía como reaccionar ante Hermione, mi hermano y los demás, así que lo primero que me ha salido es hablarte de ti. Sin contar que en es momento me acordé de las fotos que nos hicieron y supuse que así daba la impresión de que no nos conocemos de nada.

- Pero afortunadamente, eso no es cierto. Te conozco bien y tú a mi. Y sé que no sospecharan de ti, eres la hermana de Ron y estás aquí conmigo, sospecharan de cualquier fan, pero no de ti, si nos hubiéramos visto más veces, como en el parque, supongo que incluso te seguirían para saber quién eres

- Que miedo

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado

- Por la falta de intimidad que me hubiese acarreado

- Entonces ya sabes porque me alegro de que estés aquí

- ¿No¿Por qué? – me hice la tonta

- Porque de la otra forma no podría haber hecho esto – me besó, cada vez que lo hacía me derretía, era maravilloso – creo que cada vez lo haces mejor.

- ¿Y eso?

- Lo digo, porque siempre quiero repetir una y otra, y otra, y otra vez – nos volvimos a besar una y otra, y otra, y otra vez como decía Harry. AL cabo de los minutos me acordé de algo.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar esto durante un rato, y hacer la entrevista. Son mis deberes – y le saqué la lengua – pero no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

- Bueno, te echaré una mano. En teoría debes intentar hacer una entrevista diferente, a ser posible original

- Bufff… en fin… primera pregunta, - encendí una grabadora y cogí un bloc y un boli que me había dado Lupin para ese fin - ¿cuál es la pregunta más comprometida que te han hecho?

- Una vez… estaba en una sala con unos periodistas, y un chico de unos 35, se levantó para hacer la pregunta y me dijo ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado? Claro, yo al oír la pregunta me quedé en blanco y no supe que contestar, por suerte Lupin y el director de prensa estaban allí y me sacaron del apuro.

- Ahora no es para la entrevista – dije tras apagar la grabadora - ¿con cuántas te has acostado?

- No sé si debo contestar a la pregunta ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

- Pues… curiosidad

- ¿Y tú con cuántos? – me puse coloradísima - ¡Ah, tu eres virgen, si he sido el primero en besarte…

- Vale, ya te has respondido tu solo, ahora me tienes que contestar. – Se me acercó y me besó en la mejilla, después me susurró al oído que sólo lo había hecho con una. Tras esto, continué con la entrevista, así que encendí de nuevo la grabadora – conocemos la más comprometida, ahora dinos ¿cuál fue la más absurda?

- Je, una en la que me preguntaban cómo se llamaban mis compañeros. Me quedé flipando, porque no supe si contestarle o decirle que se dedicara a otra cosa.

- La pregunta que siempre te hacen

- Cualquiera referente a mi vida personal '¿tienes novia?', '¿sales con alguien?', estas son las que más repiten

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta que te encantaría responder?

- Alguna en la que, al contestarla supiera que mi vida sirve para algo y que me gusta lo que estoy haciendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu trabajo?

- Escribir canciones. Mostrar mis sentimientos en un papel es difícil, por eso me gusta tanto, porque cuando lo consigues, obtienes un poco de tu vida. Además, me gusta expresarlos de tal manera que la persona que lo oiga se sienta identificada de alguna forma, aunque componer me encanta, poder cantarlas me gusta más, porque al ser parte de ti sabes perfectamente como interpretar esos sentimientos, nadie mejor que tú para decir lo que sientes – terminó de hablar me sonrió, apagó la grabadora y se sentó al lado mío – Eres muy lista

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por hacerme esta pregunta

- Ha sido fácil, al contestarme a la otra pregunta, recordé nuestra primera conversación. Te, te… no sé cómo decirlo, pero te brillaban los ojos cuando hablamos, se te notaba que te encantaba ese tema.

- Creo que sería una gran periodista

- Ya será menos.

- No en serio, con esta pregunta has demostrado que prestas atención a lo que te dice el entrevistado y que puedes sacar lo máximo de él, normalmente los periodistas van con un guión, y no suelen tomarse la molestia en hacerte caso.

- Te he hecho cinco preguntas y sólo te gusta una, me parece que muy buena no soy

- No, las otras están bien para romper el hielo, además ya mejorarás – Se acercó y me besó - ¿ya hemos terminado?  
Sí, son cinco preguntas por día, no creo que nos veamos mucho, sólo tendremos estos ratitos.

- Eso no es problema, el toque de queda es a las once, por lo que a las doce puedo venir aquí y pasar la noche contigo.

- No sé, no sé – dije coqueta. Llamaron a la puerta, por lo que Harry volvió a sentarse enfrente mía, mientras yo decía que entraran

- Ginny… ¡hola¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó Hermione al ver a Harry.

- No, me falta una pregunta. Ven en cinco minutos, por favor – Ella asintió y se fue.

- Ya habíamos terminado – dijo Harry

- Sí, lo sé… pero prefiero estar un ratito más contigo – me senté en sus piernas y le di un beso en la nariz. Nos besamos

- Entonces… esta noche ¿quieres que venga? – me dijo susurrando en mis labios

- Vale, pero si me encuentras dormida me despiertas, hoy ha sido un día agitado – asintió levemente la cabeza, nos volvimos a besar y se fue

Al ratito vino Hermione emocionadísima

- Ha funcionado – dijo nada más entrar

- ¿El qué?

- Que va a ser, el vestido. Durante la entrevista no me ha quitado el ojo encima. Al principio parecía extrañado…

- Espera, espera… pero si es prontísimo¿no ibais a quedar más tarde?

- Ya lo sé, pero en el hotel tienen unos vestidos increíbles por lo que he tardado tres minutos en comprarlo. Cuando subía a la habitación me he topado con Ron en el ascensor, y me ha dicho que si quería podíamos hacer la entrevista ahora, yo le he dicho que sí, pero que debería darme cinco minutos. Suficientes para cambiarme.

- O sea, que lo has dejado perplejo.

- Y eso no es lo único

- ¿Qué más ha pasado?

- Pues al terminar. Se puso serio y me dijo que estaba guapísima. Y yo, ni corta ni perezosa, le dije que me había comprado el vestido por él. Supongo que le dejé algo cortado, porque tardó en reaccionar, pero de repente se puso de pie, se me acercó y me dio un piquito. Ahora, la que estaba cortada era yo, así que me puse también en pie. Miré a Ron, y el me pidió perdón por el atrevimiento, yo le dije que no lo sintiera, que había soñado ese momento muchísimas veces. De repente se me vuelve a cercar y me coge de la cintura, y me dice, pues espero que disfrutes ahora con este. Y me besó. Ginny, por poco me muero de la emoción, que beso, que ternura. Total que hemos estado más de media hora besándonos.

- ¡Media hora! – exclamé, no por el tiempo que estuvieron besándose, sino por lo rápido que se me había pasado a mi el tiempo. Miré el reloj y había pasado más de una hora desde que entrara Harry por mi puerta.

- Sí, media hora. Ahora estoy deseando volver a entrevistarle, lo malo es que se me va hacer eterna la espera. Ginny, tengo un problema

- ¿Cuál?

- Que desde que me ha besado no pienso en otra cosa, sin contra con que me muero por repetirlo. ¡Me he vuelto una adicta a tu hermano! – exclamo dramáticamente. Yo reí un poco ante su actitud

- ¿Por qué no quedas con él?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Sí, que quedes con él. Te acercas a su habitación y le preguntas si puedes quedar con él. Cuando quedéis, le preguntas que significó para él, yo quiero mucho a mi hermano, pero no quiero que te haga daño, por lo que lo mejor sería que aclararéis las cosas pronto, antes de que te haga daño sin querer.

- Me gusta tu idea, ves a preguntárselo

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tu eres su hermana, a ti no te diría que no

- Me da un poco de corte pedírselo en tu nombre.

- Porfaaaaaaa, es menos extraño que vaya su hermana a su habitación a q vaya una desconocida.

- Muy desconocida no deberás ser, vamos que yo recuerde mi hermano no se porta así con extraños.

- Ginny… tú me entiendes.

- Está bien – dije rendida – ves a tu cuarto, que yo iré a ver al cabezón de mi hermano. Te veo ahora.

Y así lo hice, me fui al cuarto de Ron, al llamar a la puerta me abrió Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado

- ¿Una hermana no puede visitar a su hermano?

- Sí claro – dijo cortado al darse cuenta de ese detalle – pasa, le voy a llamar – se retiró y al par de segundos vino Ron.

- Hola zanahorita – dijo burlón

- ¡Ron! – me enfadé – pensé que habíamos dejado esos tontos motes hacía años.

- Jejeje, es lo que tiene que seas la hermana menor, nunca te librarás de ellos – y me sacó la lengua.

- No tienes remedio – dije cansada – vine para hablarte de Hermione – se le pusieron las orejas rojas, eso era una buena señal

- Y… ¿para qué? – dijo cortado.

- A Hermione le gustaría verte para hablar contigo algo serio. No sé lo que es – mentí vilmente – pero estaba algo nerviosa por eso me ha pedido a mi venir

- Y… y… ¿dónde quiere que quedemos?

- En tu cuarto o en el suyo, tú decides.

- Entonces prefiero que sea aquí, dila que venga a las 11, pero que tenga mucho cuidado con Lupin, es mejor que no la pille

- Muy bien, se lo diré. Gracias hermanito – me giré, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta le comenté – por cierto, veo que lo de las orejas sigues sin poder evitarlo – y le guiñe un ojo. Sus orejas se pusieron pero que nuestro pelo. Caminé unos cuantos metros, cuando noté que alguien me cogía suavemente de la mano.

- Espera – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté

- Simplemente quería recordarte la cita de dentro de tres horas

- Ni loca me olvidaría de ella – le dije mientras le acariciaba la mano con la que me cogía.

Fui a la habitación de Hermione, le dije cuando debería ir al cuarto de mi hermano, también le mencioné las precauciones que debía tomar para poder ir. Tras decidir que ponerse, la dejé y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Estaba rendida, no me podía imaginar cuando acabé el examen de biología, lo que cambiaría el día. Me tumbé en la cama para relajarme, lo malo que lo hice tan bien que a los cinco minutos me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como nueva, creí que todo había sido producto de uno de mis sueños, pero cuando me di la vuelta y vi a Harry, me sentí mucho mejor. Estaba dormido, tenía una cara bellísima y su rostro tenía una sonrisa terriblemente encantadora. Empecé a acariciarle la cara, como si la estuviera dibujando, primero la frente, las cejas, los ojos, el pelo, la nariz, los mofletes, así hasta llegar a la boca. Cuando llegué me detuve y le miré. Empecé a acariciarle muy suavemente el perfil de los labios, pero no pude resistir, acabé besándole, fue superior a mí. Harry a parte de ser un chico muy atractivo tiene unos labios de ensueño, respingones y carnosos.

- Que buen despertar – dijo con voz ronca y abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Inmejorable. Me ha gustado verte a mi lado al despertar – respondí

- Anoche cuando llegué, te encontré dormida y recordé lo que dijiste, así que fui a despertarte, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, te vi tan dormida, tan plácida, tan dulce y tan atractiva que me tumbé a mirarte, y parece que me quedé dormido en mi tarea.

- Lamento haberme dormido, pero estaba rendida.

- No te disculpes, me ha encantado mi despertar ¿podemos repetir?

- ¿El qué? – pregunté nerviosa

- El beso¿qué va a ser? – y así fue, nos volvimos a besar - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho y cuarto ¿por qué?

- Porque he de salir para mi habitación, no es recomendable que me pillen a estas horas en tu habitación, además, tengo que cambiarme porque dentro de una hora tengo una reunión.

- Vale, levántate. Iré a mirar a ver si hay alguien en le pasillo – Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta. No había nadie en el pasillo, así que le dije a Harry que podía salir, pero antes de irse me volvió a besar.

Tras irse y cerrar la puerta, me quedé en un pequeño trance. Estaba en mi mundo. No podía creer lo que me sucedía. Me dio por pensar y de repente, sin saber por qué, me alegré de mi suerte. Después de mi 'meditación' me duché y me vestí para bajar a desayunar, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta llamaron, era Hermione.

- ¡Hola Hermione! Ahora mismo iba a llamarte, para bajar a desayunar.

- Bueno… dentro de un rato vamos, peor ahora quiero hablar contigo a solas – lo dijo tan seria que empecé a preocuparme ¿y si vio salir a Harry¿y si lo sabe, pero me acordé de lo de anoche y me preocupé un poco más ¿qué le ha hecho el troglodita de mi hermano?

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De Ron y de mi – bueno, parte de mis problemas se resolvieron, no me había pillado.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- Llegué sobre las once de la noche, estaba con Harry. Entré y Harry se marchó, que por cierto es un poquito mal educado

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ni me saludó, pero bueno. Cuando entré me dijo que me sentara y me senté en el butacón que había. Durante más de diez minutos no hicimos nada, sólo estuvimos sentados, mirándonos de vez en cuando. Hasta que al final Ron habló, me preguntó por qué le había citado. Estaba como un flan, así que me aclaré la garganta y le miré fijamente. – y empezó a narrarme lo sucedido.

o _Verás (_le dije_), no sé qué significo para ti lo de esta tarde (_tuve que parar y coger aire_), pero, para mí significo muchísimo – _dijo Hermione

o _Me imaginé que lo de antes era el motivo de esta reunión (_se me quedó mirando y se puso en cunclillas enfrente mía, cogiéndome las manos y siguió hablando_). No sé que significó lo de antes, no sé que pasará si continuamos o si por lo contrario lo cortamos de raíz (_Ay Ginny, cuando dijo esto me dolió de verdad

o _Eso quiere decir que se acabó, que no quieres saber nada más (_dije triste

o _No… no lo sé. Me gustas, eres una chica simpática, guapa, muy agradable y por lo que me han dicho muy inteligente. _

o _¿Entonces? (_pregunté con un hilo de esperanza

o _Verás, soy un personaje público y eso tiene una serie de consecuencias, una de ellas es relacionada con el amor. Para empezar no nos dejarían en paz, hablarían de ti a todas horas, nos presionarían cada vez más y llegaría un momento en el que romperíamos. (_hizo una pausa y me miró con tristeza_). Llevo tres años como cantante y sólo hace dos, empezamos a ser famosos. En estos dos años tuve dos relaciones, y ambas acabaron igual _

o _No entiendo a dónde quieres ir a parar (_le contesté aún más extrañada

o _Jooo, cada vez que te miro quiero besarte, peor no quiero que pase lo de siempre _

o _Pues hazlo (_le dije_) Ahora entiendo lo que dices. La ventaja que tenemos es que ambos sabemos que esto sólo puede durar quince días. Por lo que podemos elegir dos caminos. Uno, hacer cada uno su camino y vernos exclusivamente en las entrevistas, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada o… Dos, disfrutar estos días los dos juntos y hacer creer a la gente que entre nosotros no hay nada. _

- ¿Y? – pregunté impaciente. Hermione estaba poniéndome nerviosa, parecía que me estuviera retransmitiendo el culebrón de las mañas.

- Me dijo que quería pasar estos días conmigo y disfrutarlos a tope.

- Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros

- Gracias, estoy en la gloria, es un sueño… ¿Y qué tal tú con Harry? – me quedé blanca, más bien blanquísima ante la pregunta

- ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿qué quieres decir?

- Seré sincera contigo. O te pones las pilas, o la lagartona esa que salió en la tele, te lo levantará.

- ¿Qué lagartona¿De quién hablas?

- Al parecer, este fin de semana, pescaron a Harry con otra chica en un parque cerca del instituto. En las fotos se les veía muy juntitos, incluso en una de ellas están los dos abrazados

- ¿Y quién es ella? – pregunté como quién no quiere la cosa

- No sé quién es ella, nadie lo sabe, por eso el reportaje lo titularon 'la mujer sin rostro', por que no se ve bien la cara. Incluso el programa en el que lo vi, estuvieron más de 20 minutos discutiendo si la chica era pelirroja o castañaza.

- ¿Y cómo saben que era Harry y no otra persona? Si a ella no se le ve a él tampoco ¿no?

- Porque el paparazzi estuvo siguiéndole todo el día y vio como se acercaba a ella, incluso se le ve dirigiéndose al paparazzi cuando se da cuenta de que los fotografiaban

Tras las recomendaciones de Hermione, bajamos a la cafetería y nos íbamos a sentar a desayunar, cuando Lupin llegó. Nos dijo que debían hacerles una sesión de fotos y que algunos de los fotógrafos nos la querían hacer a nostras. Por lo que nos fuimos con él, a un estudio fotográfico.

Cuando llegamos, ya habían terminado con los chicos, así que nos tocaba a nosotras con ellos. Nos hicieron 10 fotos con el grupo y otras tantas con nuestros entrevistados.

- Ginny – susurró Harry mientras nos fotografiaban

- ¿Qué? – contesté en el mismo tono

- ¿Te acuerdas del fotógrafo que nos sacó aquellas fotos en el parque?

- Sí, bueno, no le vi, pero sé de quién hablas ¿Por qué lo dices¿Por qué las ha sacado en la tele?

- Eso no lo sabía… ¿las ha publicado?

- Sí, eso me ha dicho Hermione, a mí no se me ve la cara y no se me puede reconocer, pero a ti si se te ve, porque al parecer te siguió todo el día.

- ¡Que fastidio! Pero no lo decía por eso, lo decía porque el fotógrafo del otro día es el mismo de ahora – me puse tan nerviosa que me escurrí cayéndome al suelo y al levantarme me hice daño en el tobillo, volviendo al suelo.

De repente hubo un gran revuelo a mí alrededor, me levantó Harry y me llevó en brazos hasta una salita. Me sentó y me dijo que esperase un poco y se fue. Al cabo de los minutos entró con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

- Tómate esto, te tranquilizará el dolor.

- ¿No sospecharán si estás aquí conmigo? – lo admito, estaba muy paranoica en ese momento.

- No, porque mientras se te pasa el dolor hacen las fotos a Hermione y a Ron.

- Lamento el espectáculo. Pero al decirme lo del fotógrafo, me puse muy nerviosa y no vi dónde pisaba.

- No te preocupes, supuse que fue por eso. Pero tranquila, si Hermione, tu mejor amiga no te reconoció, menos lo hará él que no te conoce.

- Eso espero. Ya no es por el marrón que nos comeríamos, no sé si has visto a Ron en plan protector, pero es algo que no quiero ver de nuevo, no, no es por eso, es porque ya no estaríamos juntos

- Sí, en eso te doy la razón – me cogió la mano, la besó y empezó a acariciarla. Llamaron a la puerta y Harry me soltó la mano y abrió la puerta. Era el fotógrafo, preguntando mi estado. Me puse de pie, dije que me dolía mucho el pie, pero que podía aguantar un rato de pie.

Me dolía el tobillo una barbaridad, pero aguanté el dolor y también me aburrí mucho. Nos hicieron muchas fotos, todas idénticas, para luego quedarse con tres. Dios… menos mal, que no tendría que repetirlo.

Llegamos al hotel a la hora de la comida. Yo tenía hambre pero no comimos allí, habíamos ida allí, a descansar media hora, los chicos aprovecharían y se irían a cambiar, para irnos luego a comer a un restaurante. Llegué a mi cuarto, me cambié de zapatos, por los que llevaban me hacían polvo el pie malo y me tumbé a esperar. Pero llegó Harry.

- Hola preciosa – dijo mirándome

- Hola – y le di dos besos

- Me parece que esta costumbre española, me gusta cada vez más, pero a medida que avanza nuestra relación habría que cambiarla

- ¿Y cómo la cambiarías?

- Fácil, por uno de estos – y me besó muy dulcemente.

- Creo que me gusta más tu forma de saludar.

- ¿A qué es buena? Pero sólo puedes utilizarla conmigo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la he inventado para nosotros – y nos besamos

- Apropósito¿qué haces aquí? Nos pueden pescar

- No entiendo eso de pescarnos.

- Me refiero a que nos pueden pillar, encontrar juntos, atrapar, etc.

- Ah, bueno… he venido para saber que tal y estabas y para besarte.

- Aparte de hambrienta bien. Y como ya me has besado será mejor que te lages

- Déjame un ratito aquí, unos besitos más y prometo irme ¿vale? – me miró con pena y me lo dijo con voz suave

- Bueno, pero un poquito

- No te arrepentirás – me dijo. Se acercó y nos besamos. Abrieron la puerta de repente. Por suerte estábamos detrás de ella por lo que no nos vieron. Eran Ron y Hermione

- Hola – dije sorprendida al verles

- ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? – preguntó Ron - ¿y detrás de la puerta?

- Vine a ver a tu hermana, para preguntarla como está y nos quedamos aquí, aunque si nos descuidamos nos tragamos la puerta. Vaya un ímpetu para abrirla.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó Hermione

- Me duele una barbaridad, me he quitado el calzado y creo que ahora tengo el tobillo más hinchado. – Harry me miró entre sorprendido y enfadado por no haberle dicho eso.

- Pues lo primero que tienes que hacer es sentarte – y me arrastraron al sofá - ¿Por qué no vas al médico? Es mejor que te lo mire alguien, no vaya a irte a más – dijo Hermione

- Hermione tiene razón Ginny, creo que si hablamos con algún encargado podamos llevarte a un médico, aunque si lo prefieres vamos a urgencias – dijo mi hermano.

- No creo que sea necesario

- Sí que lo es – dijo esta vez enfadado Ron – así nos quedamos más tranquilos, además ¿qué clase de hermano crees que soy?

- No responderé a eso, pero esta bien, llamemos al médico.

Así lo hicieron. Hermione habló con recepción, le dijeron que el hotel no tenía médico pero que había cerca una clínica privada, en la que le atenderían en el momento si decíamos que íbamos de parte del hotel.

Tras hablar por teléfono, Hermione se ofreció a ir conmigo, pero ni Harry ni Ron querían dejarnos. Hermione alegó que ellos no podían faltar a la comida y al resto de obligaciones que tenían por la tarde. Ambos seguían diciendo que no, incluso comentaron que cancelarían las citas y que nos acompañarían. Me agradó mucho su reacción, de Ron me lo esperaba pero no de Harry, aunque con este gesto consiguió que me gustara más, ya me tenía loquita. De todas formas, se fueron a hablar con Lupin, para decirles mi estado y lo que iban a hacer. Vinieron a los cinco minutos los tres.

- Hola chicas – dijo Remus en su pobre español, un spanglish, más inglish que spanish. – me han dicho que aún te duele el pie – lo que no le entendía Ron o Hermione me lo traducían.

- Sí, así es, lo tengo más hinchado y casi no puedo apoyarlo. Sin contar con que me ha salido un maratón.

- Lo lamento y también decirte que no podemos suspender las citas de hoy y tendrías que venir las dos. Tras discutir un poco con tu hermano y Harry, hemos decidido que se quede Harry. Hermione tiene que entrevistar a Ron por lo que no puede faltar… prefiero que falte una de vosotras que no las dos, y diremos que Harry estaba indispuesto.

- De acuerdo, si así lo habéis decidido me parece bien.

- Ginny, cuando salgas de la clínica me mandas un mensaje al móvil, diciéndome que te ha dicho y… será mejor que no le digas nada a mamá, ya sabes como se pone cuando estamos malos.

- No te preocupes, no pensaba decírselo y cuando salga de la clínica te escribo.

- Muy bien entonces, espero que no sea nada – dijo Lupin. Hermione y Ron me dieron dos besos y se fueron los tres.

Harry y yo, bajamos a recepción y uno de los botones nos llevó a la clínica. Allí me atendió una doctora, de entrada edad pero muy agradable. Me miró bastante bien, me hizo radiografías y el diagnóstico era una torcedura muy fuerte, por lo que comentó me libré un pelo de que fuera un esguince. No me escayoló el pie, a cambio me puso una célula. Me recomendó que la tuviera puesta un par de días, y que evitara estar de pie o que apoyara poco el pie en el suelo, así la recuperación sería más rápida y en menos de una semana estaría bien.

Tardamos bastante poco en la consulta, sólo una hora, lo cuál era todo un record para una urgencia. Llegamos al hotel unos cinco minutos después de salir de la clínica. Como no habíamos comido, decidimos subir a la habitación de Harry y pedir que nos subieran algo, mejor dicho bastante, de comer.

- Siéntate aquí – dijo poniendo una silla delante de mí – y pon el pie aquí – y me acercó un pub (uno de esos asientos cuadrados y bajitos que caven en cualquier lado)

- Harry – dije cariñosamente

- ¿Qué?

- Solamente me he torcido el pie. No hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias. Además, me vas a mal acostumbrar.

- Lo siento, pero sólo me preocupo por ti.

- Y te lo agradezco. Lo que pasa es que me siento un poco incómoda con tanta atención – llamaron a la puerta y Harry fue a abrir, era el botones con la comida que habíamos podido. Entró, dejo la bandeja en la mesa y tras una propina se marchó.

- Tienes razón, con el rollo de la sesión y lo del pie si nos descuidamos cenamos.

- Bueno, de todas formas, no hay mal que por bien no venga

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque gracias a tu pie, tenemos toda la tarde libre para estar juntos – y me guiñó el ojo

Terminamos de comer y me tomé una pastilla que me mandó la doctora. Lo malo es que, me entró mucha morriña, y tenía mucho sueño.

- Harry, creo que me voy a mi habitación

- ¿Y eso?

- Tengo mucho sueño, creo que ha sido la pastilla

- Duérmete aquí

- No, es mejor que vaya a mi cuarto. Además como vengan antes de tiempo y me vean aquí, pueden sospechar algo y no nos conviene que nos descubran

- Bueno, pero te acompaño. Me quedaré contigo un rato – Nos fuimos a mi habitación, me descalcé y me tumbé en la cama - ¿puedo sentarme aquí? – preguntó señalándome una silla

- Claro. Aunque puedes tumbarte en la cama, así hablamos un poco o hasta que me quede dormida.

- Me gusta tu idea – se tumbó en frente de mí - ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, pero tengo como un mareillo y mucho sueño. Es la primera vez que me afecta tanto una pastilla

- A mí nunca me ha pasado. La verdad es que nunca me he hecho tanto daño como para que me manden un calmante.

- A mí tampoco, pero ya ves, siempre hay una primera vez. Soy una chica sana y estoy muy sana

- Yo diría que eres una chica buena y estás muy buena – me puse coloradísima, tanto que incluso sentí como en mis mejillas subía la temperatura. Me puse nerviosa y me giré.

- No digas eso – dije aún cortada.

- ¿Por qué? – me cogió suavemente y me giró para poder estar de nuevo cara a cara – Ginny, me gustas mucho, me gusta tu cara, tu cuerpo, tu inteligencia, tu sonrisa, nuestras charlas, tu forma de mirarme y de ruborizarte. Me gusta todo lo tuyo, me encanta. Me apasiona hablar contigo, casi lo mismo que besarte

- ¿Tanto te gusta hablar conmigo?

- No sabes cuánto, aunque besarte está muy bien – me acerqué a él.

- Primero, debo mirarte a los ojos y acercarme poco a poco. Segundo rozar tus labios con los míos. Tercero, besarte suave y dulcemente, pero con firmeza – nos besamos, o más bien lo besé - ¿qué tal?

- Muy bien, veo que aprendes rápido – sonrió, me besó en el pelo y me rodeo con sus brazos. Al rato me quedé dormida, pero antes de hacerlo noté como Harry me daba un beso en la frente y se iba de la habitación.

Estuve durmiendo un buen rato. Cuando desperté eran las cinco. Me levanté y me fui al cuarto de Hermione, pero no había nadie, luego fui al cuarto de Harry.

- Hola ¿aún no han llegado?

- No, ha llamado Remus y me ha comentado que calcula que les quedan unas dos o tres horas más, así que hasta las ocho no creo que vengan. Pero ven, siéntate, no puedes estar de pie.

- Gracias – entré y cerró la puerta con el pestillo - ¿Por qué te has ido?

- Por lo que dijiste, al irte de aquí para que no nos vieran juntos, supuse que no te gustaría que nos pillaran dormidos en la cama, pensé que te molestaría.

- No – grité

- ¿No qué?

- Que no me molesta, me encanta estar a tu lado si hasta… - le iba a decir que hasta el chico de mis sueños tenía su rostro, pero me lo callé

- Hasta… ¿qué?

- Me paso todo el día pensando en ti, deseando que me mires para poder ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Cuando estamos solos es peor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me da vergüenza

- Ginny, termina de sincerarte, créeme que después te sentirás mejor.

- Buff… lo que quería decirte es que cuando estamos solos lo único que deseo es besarte, abrazarte, tocarte… sentirte cerca de mí. Lo malo es que no lo hago porque me pongo nerviosa, incluso tiemblo y no lo quiero hacer para que no pienses que soy idiota o algo así.

- Pero eso es normal, a mí me pasa lo mismo – entonces me miró y me hizo una señal para que me sentara a su lado. – Ahora estás mejor ¿verdad?

- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

- Ya te lo dijo. Y para que veas que a mí también me pasa lo mismo, pon la cabeza aquí. – me acercó la cabeza a su pecho y noté el latido de su corazón, que iba muy deprisa – Es normal todo esto, llevamos muy poquito tiempo juntos, un día – exclamó él divertido – y ambos vamos con cuidado para no lastimarnos ni lastimar al otro.

- Sabes mucho

- Soy mayor que tú. He salido con unas cuántas chicas. Empecé a salir con chicas a los 16, llevo seis años de prácticas.

- No sé qué decir, la verdad es que si todas las relaciones son así, creo que me he pedido un mundo

- No todas son así. Las hay más o menos románticas, apasionadas, etc.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó. Yo lo miré y le besé, se sorprendió de que tomara la iniciativa, pero después del beso me sonrió y ahora fue su turno de empezar.

Pasaron los días volando. Habíamos visto Barcelona, Roma y Venecia. Ahora nos encontrábamos en París, hoy era nuestro último día allí. Regresábamos a Madrid, para entregar nuestras entrevistas y hacernos una para saber que tal había ido la experiencia. Mi pie, tal como dijo la doctora, se curó con rapidez, y a finales de la primera semana ya lo tenía curado.

Harry y yo pudimos mantener la relación en secreto, aunque Hermione sospechaba, sobre todo después de la torcedura. Estábamos en el avión regreso a Madrid, los chicos se encontraban en un lado y nostras en otro. Llegaríamos de madrugada.

- Que lástima, hoy es nuestro último día con ellos – dijo Hermione suspirando – Ahora que lleguemos al hotel nos dormiremos y a las diez en pie para que hagan la entrevista, hasta las tres no terminamos, por lo menos tendremos la tarde libre, y yo aprovecharé para despedirme de Ron

- Veo que lo tienes todo calculado

- Ya me dirás cómo quieres que lo haga. Además creo que me he enamorado de Ron

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, y sospecho que a él le pasa lo mismo. Sé que dijimos que lo nuestro duraría tan sólo los quince días, pero si pudiera estaría con él toda la vida

- Hermione, es la primera vez que te veo así

- Es que es la primera vez que me siento así. Pero no debo hacerme ilusiones, espero poder hablar con tu hermano para aclarar las cosas.

No hablamos más durante el viaje. Como dijo Hermione llegamos a las cinco de la mañana y nos dirigimos al hotel, donde se hospedaron los Magicol, cuando le devolví el abrigo a Harry. Esta vez compartimos habitación, desde que estábamos con los Magicol, hermione y yo dormimos juntas. Luego descubrí que fue gracias a Ron que todos tuviéramos habitaciones individuales.

Nos levantamos a las nueve y a las diez estábamos en la radio. Primero nos hicieron una entrevista a los cinco (Harry, Ron, Remus, Hermione y yo). Nos hicieron un montón de preguntas y a nosotras nos hicieron entregar toda la documentación que habíamos recogido. Después nos separaron, para hacernos otro tipo de entrevistas. A nosotras nos pedían que explicáramos cómo lo habíamos pasado, si nos habíamos divertido, que tal estuvimos con los chicos etc. Por suerte terminamos prontito

- Bueno ya he terminado – dijo Michael, quién nos hizo la entrevista – Me alegro que os lo pasarais bien y de haberos conocido, sois muy simpáticas

- Igualmente – dije cortésmente

- Oye… ¿sabes dónde está el grupo? Quisiera despedirme de ellos – dijo Hermione

- Sí, claro. Están en una sala dos puertas más abajo a mano derecha, son puertas dobles, así que no tiene pérdida.

- Gracias – contestamos

- De todas formas antes de iros, os tengo que comentar que tendréis que venir unas cuantas veces por aquí, como vosotras lo hicisteis tendréis que estar presentes de cómo quede al final. Os llamaremos antes y… eso es todo. Adiós.

- Adiós – dijimos de nuevo a la par. Fuimos a la sala dónde nos dijo Michael y estaba abarrotada de periodistas, no sólo los propios de la radio en la que estábamos si no de otros medio de comunicación. Nos quedamos atrás y escuchamos la entrevista.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar en España? – preguntaron

- Nos vamos esta noche – respondió Sean, otro de los componentes del grupo

- ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de aquí?

- La comida es muy buena – respondió Ron, Hermione y yo rodamos los ojos.

- El país es muy bonito – agregó Dean, el cuarto componente

- Las fans – respondió Draco, el último que me faltaba por nombrar

- ¿Qué tal su relación con Parvati? – preguntaron a Dean

- Muy bien, estamos muy bien. Últimamente no nos vemos mucho, pero estamos a todas horas llamándonos por teléfono. Me paso media vida con el móvil a la oreja

- ¿Aún sigue sin novia, Ron?

- Sí, aún no tengo novia

- ¿Pero tiene a alguien?

- Sí, hay alguien que está conmigo, pero llevamos muy poco como para poder decir que somos algo, por ahora somos muy buenos amigos – cuando Ron dijo esto, sus orejas se sonrojaron un poco y vi como a Hermione se le dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me miró y se rió nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué tal con su prometida, Harry? – Al oír esto, noté cómo me echaban una jarra de agua helada. Me puse blanca y empecé a sudar

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Hermione

- No sé, de repente me encuentro mal. Creo que me voy ya para casa

- Espera un poco y te despides

- No hazlo tú por mi, dale un beso muy fuerte a mi hermano ¿vale? – Harry mientras estaba hablando, pero no le escuchaba sólo oía susurros.

- De acuerdo, te veo mañana, ponte bien – y me dio dos besos.

- Hasta mañana – y entonces pude oír la siguiente pregunta

- ¿Por qué no desea hablar del tema? Recuerde que hace un mes que se prometieron

Al oír esa pregunta me puse peor. Me encontré con Michael y le dije que me ayudara a buscar mis maletas y a salir a la radio. Nos costó un poco, pero al final hayamos mis maletas y cuando iba a salir me encontré con Remus. Me despedí de él y le di las gracias por esos quince días. Cogí el taxi, sintiéndome un poco mejor. Llegué a mi casa dónde mis padres no me esperaban, los salude efusivamente y nos pusimos a hablar. Luego subí a mi cuarto y deshice la maleta

- Ginny – gritaba mi madre

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Te llaman por teléfono – cogí el teléfono y oí a Harry. Colgué, me volví a mi cuarto, pero antes le dije a mi madre que si preguntaban por mí dijera que no estaba, ya que estaba muy cansada y quería echarme un rato.

Una hora después oí cómo algo daba a mi ventana. Me asomé y vi a Harry. No le hice caso y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, pero siguió insistiendo. A los diez minutos, cansada de que no parase bajé, y salí a la calle sin que nadie de mi casa me viera

- Ginny ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó. Pero en ese momento estaba tan enfadada que le di un bofetón

- Esto es lo más ruin que han hecho conmigo. No sólo es que me hayas mentido, sino la mentira en sí. Lo peor de todo, es que me siento la mujer más estúpida del planeta, sin contra con… - lloraba tanto que me atragantaba - sabes, no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero verte, ni saber nada de ti. Me has mentido y me has hecho mucho daño… te has reído de mí – seguí llorando pero ahora con mucha pena en mi voz y sin tanta rabia – y me has utilizado, supongo que para ti soy una pobre conquista antes del matrimonio. – volvió la rabia – Aunque, sabes, a lo mejor si te hubieras buscado otra idiota, no tendrías que haberte tomado tantas molestias. Adiós – Me metí en mi casa llorando desconsoladamente. Subí a mi cuarto, me asomé y le vi, estaba ahí de pie tal y como lo había dejado, me di la vuelta y me tumbe en la cama. Al par de horas se me pasó la llorera, me lavé la cara y bajé con mi madre. Llamaron por teléfono era Ron.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola¿Ginny?

- ¿Ron?

- Hola enana, llamaba para despedirme de ti, te has ido tan rápido que no me ha dado tiempo. Espero que te encuentres mejor, Hermione me ha dicho que te has sentido indispuesta, díselo a mamá, sabes que tiene remedios para todo – reí, mi hermano siempre lo conseguía,

- No te preocupes Ron, lo haré. También me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti, pero segura que Hermione lo hará muy bien por las dos. – sonreí divertida

- Esto… sí, te la paso que quiere hablar contigo.

- Hola cielo – dijo Hermione

- ¿Ya has hablado con él?

- Sí, pero ahora no te lo puedo contar ¿cómo estás?

- Bien…, la verdad es que estoy mal, pero se me pasará.

- No te preocupes, mañana hablamos. Un beso, espera que te paso con Harry – y colgué.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba un poco mejor, pero seguía teniendo una gran angustia en mi interior. Hermione me llamó para quedar y me fui a su casa.

- ¿Qué pasó entre mi hermano y tú?

- No te lo vas a creer. Después de terminar la entrevista, nos fuimos todos a comer. Al acabar desapareció Harry, los otros se fueron a comprar y nosotros nos quedamos solos. Al principio hubo bastante tensión entre ambos. No sabía que decir, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no sabía decirlas, por suerte vino Remus y empezó a hablar. Se despidió y volvimos a quedarnos solos

o _Es muy simpático (_le dije a Ron

o _Sí, la verdad es que hemos tenido suerte con él, es un gran manager y muy buena persona._

o _Aunque hubieseis tenido otro, a vuestras fans nos seguiríais gustando (_de repente le cambio la cara y se puso más serio

o _Quería hablar contigo, pero me resulta bastante difícil hacerlo_

o _¿De que se trata?_

o _Sé que dijimos, que lo nuestro duraría estos quince días, pero la verdad… es que no quiero que se acabe._

o _¿En serio? (_dije emocionadísima

o _Sí, me gustas muchísimo, y no quiero que nuestra relación acabe aquí_

o _A mí tampoco, por eso yo también quería hablar contigo_

o _¿Qué querías decirme tú?_

o _Tú me gustabas desde antes de conocerte, eras mi ídolo. Me gustaba tu personaje, pero ahora que te conozco mejor, no me gustas de esa manera_

o _¿A qué te refieres?_

o _Me gustas tú, por encima del ídolo y del personaje público que eres. Me gusta Ron Weasley, el que se mordisquea las uñas cuando está nervioso, el que come muchísimo, el que me besa, con el que hablo, con el que he pasado estos días (_entonces se me abalanzó y nos besamos apasionadamente. Nos separamos casi a regañadientes

o _Si ponemos los dos empeño, creo que podremos hablar, incluso vernos. Tenemos Internet y teléfono._

o _Lo malo es que no podremos besarnos, ni tocarnos_

o _Ya, pero cuando tenga vacaciones o pueda hacer una escapadita, te veré, te besaré y te tocaré. Lo único que te pido es que aguantes y tengas paciencia_

o _De acuerdo (_volvimos a besarnos

- Así es como hemos quedado, nos llamaremos, escribiremos y me compraré un ordenador con una cámara para poder hablar y verle

- Me alegro muchísimo por los dos – la verdad es que sentí un poco de envidia pero no podía hacer nada

- Yo te lo he contado, ahora debes contármelo tú

- ¿El qué? – me hice la tonta

- Ginny, te conozco muy bien y sé que entre Harry y tú hay algo

- Hubo

- Ves… lo sabía. Cuéntamelo

- Nos conocimos después del concierto, cuando salí de clase y te dejé con Collin.

- ¿Desde entonces¿Por qué no me lo has contado? – abrí la boca para responder, pero no me dio tiempo – bueno… primero me lo cuentas luego te regaño. – Y le empecé a contar la historia. – O sea ¿qué tú eras la chica misteriosa?

- Sí

- Lamento haberte llamado lagartona – dijo un poco avergonzada, yo sonreí

- No lo lamentes, no lo sabías, incluso cuando lo hiciste me pareció divertido.

- Sigue contándome, por favor – y seguí con la narración

- …Cuando le llevé el abrigo me dijo cosas bastantes bonitas, por lo que el enfado se me fue y le perdoné, con la condición de no más mentiras

- Me alegro de ellos

- El lunes después del examen, me lo encontré

- ¿Fue al insti?

- Sí, me dijo que el día anterior no estuve muy convincente a la hora de perdonarlo, así que, me dijo que pidiera cualquier cosa y que él lo haría

- ¿Qué le pediste?

- Se lo iba a pedir a Ron, pero como no le pude ver, le pedí que te presentara a todo el mundo.

- ¿De verdad? Sigo sin creerme que hicieras esto por mi

- Claro, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, te debo mucho

- No me debes nada – y me abrazó – sigue contando

- … Tras contarme cómo lo había montado para que tú los conocieras, confesó que lo hizo para que lo perdonara. Le dije que mi perdón lo tenía de antes que hiciera eso. Tras hablar un rato acabamos besándonos y decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por las fotos. Lo malo fue que el fotógrafo que nos las hizo, fue el mismo que el día que me torcí el pie.

- ¿Por eso te caíste¿te pusiste nerviosa?

- Sí

- ¿Pero por qué estás enfadada con él?

- Ayer en la rueda de prensa me enteré que estaba comprometido

- Es verdad… - dijo mientras lo recordaba – dijeron algo de que hacía un mes que lo estaba.

- Cuando lo escuché me puse mala, se me cayó el mundo a los pies, por eso me fui a casa.

- Pues preguntó por ti después de la rueda de prensa

- Lo supongo. Me llamó a casa pero lo colgué, después vino y me empezó a tirar piedras a la ventana. Cuando bajé, estaba tan furiosa con él que le di un bofetón y le dije todo lo que me pasaba por la cabeza – comencé a llorarle dejé y volví a mi cuarto. Luego hablé contigo y con Ron, y cuando dijiste que se iba a poner él, colgué.

- Lo lamento. No llores por favor – me consoló durante un rato – lo que no entiendo es como sabía dónde vivías y cuál era tu habitación. No habló con Ron ¿se lo dijiste tú?

- No, pero creo que sé de dónde lo sacó. Cuando nos chocamos llevaba mi agenda, allí estaba mi dirección. Y sobre lo de la ventana… pues un día en clase de diseño se me olvidó el block de dibujo, y nos pidió un plano de nuestra casa. Lo hice en la agenda y puse etiquetas sobre las ventanas que aparecían.

- No sé que decirte para animarte. Esto me supera. Lo que sí te digo es que estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

- Gracias Hermione. Sólo te pido una cosa… no le cuentes nada a Ron, no quiero ser un problema entre el grupo, o peor entre vosotros.

- De acuerdo.

Un año después…


	2. Las cosas cambian

Un año después…

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel encontronazo con Harry. Después del tiempo que ha pasado me acuerdo mucho de él, no sólo por el día sino también por las noches, mi hombre misterioso sigue con su rostro. Pero intento pensar en otras cosas.

Lo bueno que saqué de aquello. Es que el director de la radio y de un periódico, le encantó mis entrevistas. Dijo que era fresca y original, pero que aunque le gustara me pondría aprueba. Severus, que así se llama, me mandó a hacer un par de entrevistas más. Y estás, al igual que las otras, le gustaron, por lo que me contrató. Le dije que sí de inmediato, pero le advertí de que no era periodista, que acababa de terminar el instituto y que no tenía ningún tipo de estudio superior

- Por eso no te preocupes – me dijo

- ¿Y eso? – pregunté

- Te matricularás este año en la universidad. Estudiarás periodismo y con tu estilo y las clases que te impartan, serás una gran reportera.

- ¿Tanto creé en mí?

- Sí. Hay algo en tus artículos, que me gusta, algo que hacía mucho que no veía y me gusta. Les faltan algunos arreglos, pero cuando empieces a estudiar y con la práctica los solucionarás. Creo que eres una joya en bruto, mi joya. Además a los tres entrevistados que has tenido les ha gustado.

La verdad es que Severus me dio muchos ánimos, no entendía porqué en la radio todos lo odiaban, y le hice caso. Ya he terminado el primer año de carrera y me ha ido bien. La verdad es que me gusta lo que hago, nunca creí que acabaría así, pero me alegro. He hecho un montón de entrevistas a famosos que luego salían en el periódico o se transmitían en la radio.

Hermione estaba bien, ella estudiaba arte dramático, quería ser actriz, la razón que me dio fue que si se hacía famoso, podría casarse algún día con mi hermano, pero a los seis meses lo dejó. No le gustaba, no la llenaba del todo. Estuvo trabajando en lo que le salía, hasta que acabara el curso universitario, el tiempo justo para pensar que hacer. Y ya lo tenía decidido, iba a hacer bellas artes. Siempre quiso ser escultora, por eso nunca entendí su afición a la interpretación, pues desde siempre le ha gustado esculpir y tenía varios trabajos muy buenos. Su relación con Ron iba bien, dentro de la lejanía, ambos se eran fieles y estaban contentísimos por tenerse, aunque sea en la distancia, el uno al otro.

Hoy nos íbamos a Londres, nos vamos a vivir allí. La razón era que, Severus decía que iba muy bien en mi preparación, pero que mi inglés era pésimo, por lo que sugirió irme a Londres a terminar la carrera, de esa manera mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Yo aprendía inglés y terminaba la carrera y a la vez le servía como corresponsal, por lo que seguiría trabajando, ya que tendría que hacer entrevistas allí. Por eso Hermione se venía conmigo, porque hablaba inglés de maravilla y porque era una gran oportunidad en su futura carrera, pues ambas nos habíamos matriculado allí. Los padres de Hermione son muy ricos, todos los años la mandaban a Inglaterra a pasar el verano, por eso hablaba tan bien.

Otra cosa que se me olvidaba decir, y es que estoy saliendo con Michael, llevamos un mes juntos. Fue quién me ayudó al principio en la radio, Severus me ayudaba más en el periódico. Siempre trabajábamos juntos, o por lo menos casi siempre coincidíamos. A mí me caía bien, pero nunca lo vi como algo más que un compañero o un amigo. Un día me besó y me dijo que le gustaba desde el primer día que me vio, le dije que también me gustaba… y desde ese momento salimos juntos. Tampoco es que sea el amor de mi vida, y de hecho yo tampoco soy el suyo, ya que le he pillado en más de una ocasión con otras chicas, incluso un par de veces, le vi saliendo de un motel muy acaramelado con una morena. Él no lo sabe, pero yo sí. Además, prefiero estar mal acompañada que sola

- Adiós Cariño – decía mi madre llorando

- Vamos mamá, no llores, te dije que no lo hicieras

- Lo sé, pero eres mi niñita, te echaré mucho de menos, eras la única que me quedaba aquí.

- Yo también te echaré de menos – le di un abrazo – además no te quejes, debería haber estado allí hace quince días y conseguí retrasar mi ida para poder pasar las vacaciones con vosotros.

- Y te lo agradecemos – dijo mi padre - ¡Ahora vete, no sea que llegues tarde. Adiós cariño – y me dio dos besos. Me despedí de mi madre y me monté en el coche con Hermione.

- Ya nos podemos ir – le dije a Hermione. Y Así lo hicimos, pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto. El viaje fue largo y aburrido, pero llegamos bien, sin problemas. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Londres había un gran revuelo, un montón de chicas se dirigieron corriendo hacia un grupo de gente

- Oye ¿qué pasará? – pregunté

- Ni idea – contestó Hermione – Oye ¿Podías decirnos por qué hay tanto alboroto? – preguntó a una de las chicas que iba corriendo al grupo de gente que cada vez era más numeroso.

- Los Magicol han llegado hoy de su gira por América. Han regresado después de seis meses – contestó la chica emocionadísima.

- Ginny espera aquí, quiero ver a Ron – y salió gritando su nombre. La verdad es que me hizo gracia ver a Hermione de esa manera. Por lo que pude ver Ron, no la vio, pero Draco sí y la reconoció, la sacó del grupo de chicas y la saludó. Draco avisó a los otros y Ron al verla, la cogió por la cintura y se abrazaron, después se besaron. Cuando se despegaron vi como Hermione saludaba a los demás y le decía algo a Ron, luego se acercó a mí – Vente, dice Ron que nos lleva a nuestra casa.

- Ves tú, yo me quedo aquí

- ¿No lo dirás por Harry? Sabes que siempre van en dos coches, y tu hermano querrá verte, no hace falta que veas a Harry.

- No, no es por eso – aunque un poco sí – Acuérdate que quedamos con Michael aquí, el pobre chico ha aprovechado que estaba aquí para buscarnos el piso.

- Es verdad, con la emoción se me había olvidado.

- Vete tú, yo le espero. Tú debes aprovechar con mi hermano este año de separación.

- De acuerdo – dijo con una inmensa sonrisa – entonces, luego te veo y gracias.

- Vale ¿tienes la dirección?

- Sí la tengo en la agenda, de todas formas si tuviera algún problema te puedo llamar al móvil o la propia casa

- De acuerdo, adiós – y se marchó corriendo con su maleta.

Estuve en el aeropuerto más de media hora, hasta que me llamó Michael.

- ¿Sí?

- Ginny, soy Michael, oye que no puedo ir a buscarte

- ¿Y eso?

- Se me han complicado las cosas. Antes de que se me olvide, la llave de el piso la tiene tu vecino de enfrente, pídesela y… - de me cortó la llamada, me había quedado sin batería.

Cogí las maletas, llamé a un taxi y me fui al piso. La calle donde estaba era largísimo y muy bonita, era tal y como había visto en series y películas. Subí y llamé a mi vecino. Era un anciano muy simpático, me costó entenderme con él, pero demostró tenerme muchísima paciencia. Llevaba un mes dando clases con un profesor y hablando sólo con Hermione en inglés, aunque ambos me decían que no iba mal, era otra cosa hablar con un nativo. Pero no salió tan mal, pese a los nervios y haberme olvidado de la mitad del vocabulario que me sabía.

El piso era enorme, tenía un salón amplísimo nada más entrar, a la derecha una gran cocina, tras pasar el salón había un pasillo en el que a la izquierda había dos dormitorios y a la derecha otro dos, y dos lavabos a cada lado del pasillo.

Como estaba sola elegí las habitaciones de la derecha. Uno sería mi dormitorio y el otro mi despacho. A Hermione le dejé los de la izquierda, no eran peores incluso uno de ellos estaba muy bien iluminado, simplemente escogí los otros por las vistas que tenían.

El piso lo único que tenía amueblado era la cocina y los cuartos de baño. En el salón había un par de sillas y una mesita con el teléfono y el contestador, el cuál ya tenía mensajes. Le di, y empecé a escucharlos.

- Hola Cariño – era mi madre me preguntaba qué tal había llegado y que cuando lo hiciera que la llamara inmediatamente. Mientras mi madre hablaba llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrirla. Era Harry.

- Piiii – sonó el contestador – Hola Cari – era Michael – te llamo por que tu móvil no funciona, supongo que te has quedado sin batería, llámame cuando escuches el mensaje, para así poder llevaros los colchones, aunque sigo opinando que debías venir a mi casa. Bueno, adiós cari. Piiii. Ginny, soy Hermione, Harry va para allá, quiere hablar contigo y saludarte, besos. Piiii – terminó el contestador.

- ¿Hola Cari? – dijo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Sí, pasa

- He venido a verte¿quién es el de cari?

- Michael, mi novio – dije algo mosqueada por el interrogatorio y su rin tintín al decir lo de cari.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Un mes, más o menos ¿Pero a ti que te importa¿Qué querías?

- Quería hablar contigo y explicarte varias cosas, supuse que era un buen momento – volvió a sonar la puerta y al abrir entró Michael.

- Hola – y me besó – lamento lo de el aeropuerto, he venido a traerte los colchones he llamado a… - se quedó callado al ver a Harry

- Tu eres Michael ¿verdad?

- Sí¿y tú?

- Soy Harry Potter – dicho esto me miró y se fue cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Michael me miró extrañado, me preguntó que hacía en mi casa, pero yo no pude ni quise contestarle así que me callé.

Al día siguiente.

- ¡Ginny¡Ginny! – gritaba Hermione

- ¿Qué? No grites – dije levantándome de mi duro colchón del suelo... Abrí la puerta y entró como un torbellino.

- Mira a quién te he traído – volvió a salir y entró de la mano con Ron

- ¡Ron! – dije lanzándome a sus brazos - ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien pecosita, aunque enfadado por ignorarme ayer – y me hizo un puchero – pero mírate, estás espléndida

- Gracias, tú también estás genial.

- Tu hermano nos ha invitado a comer a su casa. Con el resto del grupo, es como una especie de bienvenida par ellos y para nosotras a esta ciudad.

- Lo siento… pero hoy no podemos, debemos comprar los muebles, la comida, productos de limpieza… sobre todo con urgencias camas, tengo la espalda destrozada.

- Bueno, podéis ir ahora y luego venir a comer – contestó Ron – así os evitáis hacer la comida o el dinero del restaurante si no ibais a comer en casa.

- Venga porfa. Además tú no conoces su casa, y eso no es de buena hermana – dijo Hermione.

- Michael regresa hoy a España. Tengo que despedirme de él – Ron frunció el ceño

- ¿Quién es Michael? – preguntó Ron

- Su novio – dijo Hermione despectivamente, pues ella también le había pillado en una infedilidad – pero le puedes llamar explicándole que no puedes ir a verlo, dile que unos amigos míos nos han invitado.

- Puedes decirle que venga – dijo no muy convencido Ron, a lo que Hermione le miró muy mal. Conociendo a Hermione como la conocía, prefería que no estuviera Michael, si no, se formaría una pelea en la que al final acabaría perdiendo.

- No te preocupes, le llamaré – le dije a Hermione – cogí el teléfono y le llamé al móvil – Hola… me duele un poco el cuello y la espalda, pero no es nada grave… te digo que no, prefiero aquí… te llamaba para decirte que me voy con Hermione a casa de unos amigos suyos, nos van a dar la bienvenida… lo sé, por eso te llamaba… tú tampoco puedes… entonces me despido de ti… ¿cuándo vuelves?... ¡debo de ir yo¿cuándo?... Noviembre… ¡vale!. Adiós, buen viaje – y colgué – Él tampoco podía venir esta tarde.

- Genial, pues vamos a comer a tu casa, Ron. Por cierto Ginny, Ron me comentaba que al parecer en esta calle vive el abuelo de Harry

- ¿A sí? – dije

- Sí, cuando Hermione me ha dado la dirección, me sonaba mucho la calle, me sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué, ahora lo he recordado. Sé que vive en esta calle, pero no sé dónde exactamente. Bueno chicas, he de irme a preparar todo – besó a Hermione – y tú no gastes mucho enana – y se largó riendo.

- ¡Ron! – le grité ofendida.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, nos preparamos y nos fuimos de compras. La primera parada en una tienda de pintura, porque, la verdad, una buena capa o incluso dos de pintura no le venía nada mal al piso. Después de comprarla regresamos al piso a dejarla y de paso le presentaba a Hermione a nuestro vecino, Albus Dumbledore.

- Hola Sr. Dumbledore – le dije

- Hola Ginny ¿Qué tal?

- Muy bien, he venido a presentarle a mi amiga y compañera de piso, Hermione. – sin nervios recordaba más palabras y entendía mejor a los demás.

- Encantada – dijo Hermione.

- Igualmente, pero pasad, pasad.

- No podemos estar mucho tiempo, debemos ir a comprar los muebles para la casa. – le dije, mientras nos sentábamos en los sofás del salón.

- ¿No tenéis muebles?

- No – dijo Hermione

- Lo único que tenía la casa era la cocina y los baños amueblados, y un par de sillas.

- ¿Y cómo habéis dormido?

- En un colchón en el suelo.

- Yo no dormí anoche aquí – dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

- La verdad es que yo tengo muebles de sobra. La casa es grande y he ido acumulando muebles y trastos a lo largo de los años, a mi difunta mujer le apasionaba la decoración.

- Pero Sr. Dumbledore, si apenas tiene muebles en la casa – le dije.

- Ya sé que aquí no – y río – pero el piso de al lado es mío y lo tengo lleno de muebles. Coged lo que queráis cuando queráis.

- ¿De verdad? – dije

- Por supuesto – dijo acariciándome la cara – Me caes muy bien y sé que estarán en buenas manos, así no estarán muertos de risa – Me dio la llave del piso y fuimos a verlo los dos. Era increíble, parecía una exposición de muebles. Había de diferentes estilos, clases, colores… tenía varias camas, armarios, mesas de estudio y un largo etc. El piso era diáfano, no tenía habitaciones, por lo que resultaba más espectacular verlo.

- Gracias… muchísimas gracias – le dije dándole un abrazo – es usted una persona genial, increíble

- No hace falta que digas eso – me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa dulce y sincera, pero había algo en él, que me resultaba muy familiar.

Después de decidir los muebles que necesitábamos y de darle otra vez las gracias al Sr. Dumbledore, nos fuimos a casa de Ron. Nos costó bastante conseguir un taxi, pero al final llegamos a la comida. Cuando entramos, estaba todo preparado para la comida.

A Ron le había ido bastante bien, por lo que pude ver. Su casa era increíble, y tenía hasta una ama de llaves. Como ya estaba todo puesto, y éramos las primeras nos pusieron unos aperitivos mientras llegaban los demás.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados con sus respectivas parejas. El último en llegar fue Harry, que llegó sólo. Nos fuimos colocando en la mesa, cada uno con su pareja. Yo me senté entre Ron y la novia de Dean. Enfrente de mi estaba Harry, entre Hermione y Seamos. Ninguno de los dos hablamos durante la comida, de vez en cuando nos mirábamos pero nada más.

Después de comer, todos los hombres se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron al salón, nosotras nos quedamos… costumbres inglesas.

- Oye, tú eres Ginny ¿verdad? – preguntó la novia de Dean, Parvati.

- Sí ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunté pues no nos habían presentado.

- Dean me habló de ti, me dijo que eras hermana de Ron y… pero pensaba que tú y Harry no salíais juntos.

- No salimos y no hemos salido juntos – repliqué

- ¿Nunca? – exclamó la novia de Draco, Pansy.

- Nunca... no… un par de veces, pero sólo porque estuve quince días con ellos para un programa de radio.

- ¡Ah, ah! – dijo Pansy de forma negativa – Eso no es lo que tengo entendido. Sé que pasasteis quince días muy románticos y apasionados, en secreto. Pero Harry te ocultó lo de su compromiso, cosa incierta, tú te enfadaste con él, te peleaste y le diste un bofetón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con cosa incierta? – se me adelantó Hermione.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho Ron? – preguntó Parvati, a lo que Hermione negó con la cabeza – Pues veréis, por lo que me contó Dean, Harry salía con una chica desde hacía un año. Al parecer, ella quería ser algo más y le dio un ultimátum, o se casaban o se separaban. Harry le dijo que el no quería casarse, que estaba ahora muy bien y que no estaba seguro de cómo iba la relación. Ella, que se llama Cho, no se lo tomó bien y fue difundiendo 'su compromiso' – hizo un gesto de entre comillas con los dedos – Harry se enfadó y le dijo que no quería saber nada más de ella. Se fueron de gira y Cho le seguía llamando, pero cuando estaban en Escocia, mucho antes de que le conocieras, le dijo que como llamara más se lo diría a la placía. Por lo que comprenderás, en el momento que te conoció estaba soltero y sin compromiso.

Tierra trágame, me repetía una y otra vez. Me quedé blanca e inmóvil, como hacía un año. Lo único que hacía era pensar lo estúpida que fui y en mi reacción. A lo mejor si le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar, de explicarse… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pedí a Hermione que viniera conmigo para hablar.

- Hermione. No me encuentro bien. Creo que me voy a casa.

- Espera que me voy contigo.

- No, no hace falta, quédate con mi hermano. Debes estar con él – y le sonreí.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó más seria.

- Tengo el mismo mal estar que el día que me enteré que Harry estaba comprometido. Me siento estúpida, le di un bofetón y le dije cosas horribles – dije llorando.

- Anda no llores, lávate la cara, te tranquilizas y antes de irte… hablas con él y le pides perdón, quizás así te sientas mejor.- Me fui al baño y me lavé la cara. Me despedí de las chicas y de los chicos, di dos besos a mi hermano y cuando me acerqué a Harry, le pedí que viniera conmigo. Salimos a la calle.

- Harry… me acabo de enterar de la verdad – estaba tan nerviosa que a cada palabra que decía debía coger aliento y un poco de valor -… de lo del año pasado… y lo único que sé… es… que estoy muy avergonzada… por como reaccioné, de lo que te dije y del bofetón. Me gustaría que me perdonaras, pero si no lo haces… - baje la cabeza, su silencio me ponía más nerviosa-… lo entenderé, y no volverás a preocuparte por mi. Lo siento mucho – me temblaban las manos y no dejaba de moverme. Seguí sin decir nada, y estuvo varios segundos así, luego se acercó y me abrazó.

- Creo que ambos tenemos la culpa, sobre todo yo por mentirte

- Tú no me mentiste, no tienes la culpa de nada, la tengo yo. Además te pegué – dije comenzando a llorar.

- Si soy sincero… lo que menos me dolió fue el golpe, me dolió más lo que me dijiste ¿de verdad… - pero lo interrumpí

- Por favor, perdóname, cada vez que me acuerdo… lo siento, lo siento mucho – decía llorando.

Me volvió a abrazar y por primera vez desde hacía un año, sentí a mi corazón latir.

Llegué a casa y me puse a llorar, no podía parar, estaba muy disgustada, principalmente conmigo misma. Llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir.

- Sr. Dumbledore, buenas tardes ¿qué quería? – dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas

- Te he dicho que me llames Albus… - y sonrió con tristeza – te he oído llorar, lamento meterme en lo que no me llaman ¿pero por qué lloras?

- Pues…

- Antes de contestarme, vente a mi casa, ahí estaremos más cómodos- Entramos en su casa y nos sentamos en el sofá – Bien…. Cuéntame.

- … - suspiré- hace un año, tuve una especie de relación con un chico estupendo, por culpa de una confusión rompí con él, le dije cosas horribles, incluso le abofeteé. Hoy me he enterado de la verdad, le he pedido perdón – unas lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de mis ojos – pero me he dado cuenta de que lo he perdido para siempre.

- Ese Harry te tiene liada…

- Sí… esperes… yo no le he dicho su nombre ¿cómo lo sabe?  
Porque el otro día estuvo aquí y me contó vuestra historia.

- ¿Cómo¿Lo conoce¿No será usted su abuelo? – dije acordándome de lo que dijo mi hermano esta mañana.

- Sí, lo soy.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

- Lo supe ayer, yo no sabía que conocías a mi nieto. Ayer debió estar en tu casa, y luego vino a la mía. Le pregunté que hacía aquí, y porque estaba tan afligido y me contó vuestra historia – me quedé asombradísima – no pongas esa cara – y me sonrió, ahora sabía, de que me resultaba familiar- aunque no conocieras a Harry me seguirías cayendo bien, si no, no te hubiera dado mis muebles. Y no te preocupes, todo lo que me has dicho y me digas, quedará en estas cuatro paredes. ¿te parece bien?

- Sí, muy bien – dije sonriéndole

- Así está mejor, sonríe que eres joven

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser tan amable conmigo, es usted una buena persona

- Y tú una chica muy cariñosa y muy guapa. Si tuviera unos cincuenta años menos… me pelearía con Harry por ti.

- Y seguramente ganaría – le dije

- No creo, por como llorabas, era una guerra perdida.

Estuve toda la tarde con el Sr. Albus, hasta que vino Hermione. Me despedí de él y me fui a casa.

- Que pronto, sólo son las siete

- Ya, pero debes acostumbrarte de que aquí el horario es diferente

- ¿Cómo de diferente?

- A las seis todo el mundo está de pie, a las siete desayunados, a las doce comen, a las cinco el té, a las siete como muy tarde ya están cenados y sobre las ocho todo el mundo a dormir.

- Pues vaya… me va a costar más de lo que creía.

- Por eso he venido, cenamos rápido y nos vamos a dormir, debemos levantarnos pronto.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- He soltado en casa de Ron, que necesitábamos pintar el piso y que necesitábamos ayuda con los muebles, así que Ron se ha ofrecido a ayudar

- ¿Se ha ofrecido o lo has obligado?

- Bueno… - y se sonrojó – quizás sí le obligué un poquito. – yo reía.

- De todas formas es genial, nos vendrá bien un par de manos más ¿sólo se ha ofrecido él?

- Sí, Harry, Draco y Pansy ya se habían ido cuando lo he dicho, y los demás decían que tenían compromisos, por lo que no podían venir.

Cenamos en el suelo del salón y nos fuimos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente fue Hermione quién me despertó, ese cambio de horario me iba a matar. Nos pusimos ropa vieja, para no estropear el resto y esperamos a que viniera Ron. Sonó el timbre y Hermione corrió a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Anda¡Que sorpresa¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Hermione a ver a Harry

- Me dijo Ron que os venía a ayudar y me he ofrecido yo también.

- Hola – dije

- Hola – se acercó y me dio dos besos, después me acerqué a Ron, y le di un abrazo, agradeciéndole el que viniera.

- Hacemos una cosa – dijo Hermione cogiendo brochas y los botes de pintura – Ron y yo pintamos mis habitaciones, que pedante suena eso – murmuró para ella, pero tan alto que la oímos – Vosotros dos las tuyas Ginny, y el pasillo y el salón los cuatro. Y será mejor que empecemos por el salón.

Dicho esto nos dio a cada uno, una brocha y un bote, nos colocó y nos indicó como debíamos pintar la pared. Al fin y al cabo era la artista. No nos opusimos ninguno, incluso nos reímos por su forma de mandar, aunque resultó efectiva pues en menos de una hora pintamos el salón. Después nos fuimos al pasillo, que en media hora terminamos y por fin nos fuimos a las habitaciones. Ellos en las de Hermione y nosotros en las mías, como muy bien nos indicaron al principio.

- Gracias por ayudarnos – dije mientras pintábamos.

- No hay de que, además me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Comprasteis los muebles? Me dijo Ron que os fuisteis ayer por la mañana.

- No hizo falta. Tu abuelo nos va a dar sus muebles – de reojo vi como Harry paraba de pintar y me miraba asombrado

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Me lo dijo ayer estuvimos toda la tarde hablando y saliste en la conversación. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Cuando vine llegó tu novio y supuse que no querías hablar conmigo y ayer en casa de tu hermano tampoco estuviste muy comunicativa hasta que te fuiste, no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo, así que contarte lo de mi abuelo… pues no era una prioridad

- Supongo que sí – y se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, pero seguíamos pintando.

- Le has debido de caer bien – dijo de repente

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no deja tocar sus muebles, son como un tesoro para él. Los compraba cada vez que viajaba con mi abuela, supongo que son como sus recuerdos

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, en serio. Conozco sólo a dos personas a las que haya enseñado sus muebles y les haya dejado tocarlos

- ¿A quién?

- A mi abuela y a mí

- ¿Y a tus padres, tus tíos y el resto de la familia?

- No, sólo a mi abuela, ahora vosotras y a mí

- La verdad… es que me los enseñó a mí, después de elegirlos los vio Hermione. – de nuevo nos quedamos en silencio.

- Así que esta es tu habitación, tiene una vista preciosa.

- Lo sé, por eso me quedé con ella. La de al lado también es para mí, y tiene una vista similar.

- ¿Dos¿Para qué tantas?

- Esta será mi dormitorio, y con los muebles de tu abuelo estará preciosa

- ¿Y la otra?

- Como mi despacho o estudio. Ahí estudiaré y podré trabajar mejor.

- ¿Trabajas¿En qué?

- No te lo vas a creer – y sonreí

- Bueno… pero dímelo

- Soy periodista

- ¡No! – dijo asombradísimo

- Sí. Verás, el director de la radio, Severus, leyó nuestra entrevista – e hice un gesto hacia él y a mí – y también escuchó las grabaciones. Me dijo que le gustaba y me puso a prueba, así que entrevisté a dos personas, a una para la radio y el otro para el periódico.

- ¿Y le gustaron?

- Muchísimo, me contrato de inmediato y me aconsejo que estudiara la carrera de periodismo para perfilarme. También es el que me ha animado para terminar la carrera aquí y aprender un mejor inglés.

- Pero ahora no trabajas¿no?

- Sí lo hago, soy su corresponsal aquí, de vez en cuando me llamará y me pedirá que haga alguna entrevista. Bueno, ya está, ahora pintaremos la otra habitación

Nos fuimos a pintar la otra habitación, mientras lo hacíamos reino el silencio más incómodo en el que he estado, pero gracias a Dios Hermione lo rompió.

- Ginny. El Sr. Dumbledore está en la puerta, quiere verte

- Vale, ahora voy – Se fue Hermione y yo dejé la brocha. Harry también la dejó y vino detrás de mí.

- Hola Ginny, hola Harry.

- Hola Sr. Albus – dije dándole un abrazo.

- Hola abuelo

- Me gusta cada vez más esta chica, es muy cariñosa y amable conmigo – respondió cuando le solté del abrazo.

- Gracias Sr. Albus, pero va a conseguir que me ruborice

- No seas tonta, no lo hagas por un viejo como yo.

- ¿Qué deseaba? – pregunté

- Venía a invitarte a comer a ti y a tu amiga, pero veo que tenéis invitados.

- La verdad abuelo es que Ron y Hermione se van a comer a un restaurante, por lo que nos íbamos a quedar solos - dijo Harry, y le miré sorprendida, pues eso no lo sabía yo.

- Entonces con mayor motivo, será mejor que estéis…

- No… - dije antes de que terminara – me encantaría comer con usted y con Harry.

- De acuerdo, pues dentro de una hora os pasáis¿De acuerdo?

- Muy bien, hasta luego abuelo – se despidió Harry.

Fuimos de nuevo a la habitación y la terminamos de pintar, Ron y Hermione terminaron antes. Me duché y me cambié de ropa, Harry se lavó y se aseó un poco, pues no pudo cambiarse. Fuimos puntuales, y como nos dijo, en una hora estuvimos en casa del Sr. Albus.

EL anciano se comportó como siempre, igual de encantador y amable. Nos hizo comer unos huevos fritos, con bacón y salchichas. Nos dijo que no pudo hacer otra cosa, porque no tenía nada más, yo le dije que no importaba que eso estaba muy bien. Comimos bien, hablando y riendo, después tomamos un café y quitamos la mesa. Recogimos el salón e intenté fregar los platos.

- Sr. Albus, déjeme fregar a mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer

- No, eres mi invitada

- Abuelo, déjame que fregué yo – después de discutir quién fregaba acabamos haciéndolo Harry y yo.

- Es un poco testarudo ¿verdad? – dije

- La verdad es que sí, si no llego a decir que se sentara y que nos dejara a nosotros, aún estaríamos discutiendo

- Es lo menos que podía hacer – dije – después de que me invitara a comer

- Lamento que hayas comido eso

- ¿Lamentarlo¿por qué? Estaba muy rico, además nunca había comido huevos con bacón y salchichas, siempre las había comido por separado o de dos en dos, no los tres a la vez.

- Normalmente es lo que desayunamos

- ¿Desayunar?

- Sí, aquí desayunamos muy fuerte. Ten en cuenta que desde que nos levantamos hasta que comemos pasa mucho tiempo – Terminamos de fregar y nos volvimos al salón con el Sr. Albus.

- Abuelo, hemos terminado ¡Uy! Perdón – dije al darme cuenta de que le había llamado abuelo.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo él con su característica sonrisa.

- Por lo de abuelo, estaba hablando con Harry de usted y al oírle decir abuelo, se me ha pegado – y no pude evitarlo, me sonrojé.

- No me importa, me ha gustado que lo hicieras, puedes seguir haciéndolo si quieres.

- Esta bien, gracias por la invitación, pero creo que debemos empezar a hacer la mudanza

- Harry – dijo de pronto muy serio – ayuda a Ginny con los muebles

- Ha eso he venido abuelo, no te preocupes – dijo divertido

- Mejor, pero como me asome y la vea cargando algún mueble, me enfadaré – y se echó a reír.

Primero fuimos a ver si habían llegado Ron y Hermione, en ese momento no estaban, pero a los cinco minutos regresaron. Harry y Ron iban trayendo los muebles, los cuales habíamos señalado atándoles pañuelos, mientras Hermione y yo, los íbamos acoplando en las distintas partes de la casa. Tres horas después terminamos de colocar todos los muebles, estábamos exhaustos, pero aún así Harry y Ron se fueron nada más acabar.

- ¿Cómo ves la casa? – preguntó Hermione.

- Está genial… ahora supongo que falta rellenarla y darle nuestro toque – y sonreí

- Supongo que tienes razón. Ahora me voy a duchar, pongo las sábanas que he comprado esta tarde y me voy a dormir. Tus sábanas las he puesto encima de la cama

- Gracias. Yo voy a saltarme la ducha, pero por lo demás tu plan me gusta – Y así lo hice. Puse las sábanas nuevas y me acosté. Esa noche volví a soñar con Harry, pero esta vez el sueño era más apasionado, mucho más ardiente. Seguía siendo mi chico misterioso, pero ahora poseía el rostro y las manos de Harry.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos pronto y nos fuimos de compras, recogimos el coche que el padre de Hermione le compró para la ocasión y con él hicimos las compras. Compramos unos juegos nórdicos, cortinas, alfombras, cojines, cubiertos vajillas, vasos, cuadros, figuritas de decoración, despertadores, benditos sean los suecos con su Ikea. También compramos ropa e incluso compramos material de trabajo para Hermione y un ordenador para mí. La verdad es que ir a hacer la compra sin problemas de dinero es una gozada y algo de lo que no había podido disfrutar nunca, pero me sentía un poco culpable por el gasto que estaba haciendo tanto a Hermione, a Severus como a mis padres. Después de llegar a la casa y de colocar todo nos dieron las diez de la noche, cenamos y nos fuimos a acostar.

Por la mañana recibí una llamada de Severus.

- Me gusta la ciudad, lo que no me gusta es el idioma, pero poco a poco lo voy dominando

- Me alegro mucho ¿y qué tal la casa?

- Ya está terminada, ayer acabamos todo. Hermione está llamando a varios amigos para inaugurarla.

- Apropósito, he de mencionarte que en estos días, he comprado un periódico inglés.

- Que bien¿cuál?

- Se llama The Sunshine, te lo digo porque es ahí, dónde trabajarás

- ¿Cuándo empiezo?

- Espera Ginny… más despacio. El curso empieza el 30 de Septiembre ¿verdad?

- Sí, así es.

- Pues hasta ese día no empezarás. Hoy es 20 de Junio, tienes lo que queda de mes, Julio, Agosto y Septiembre para ponerte las pilas con el inglés.

- ¿Quién será mi jefe?

- Yo, tú eres mi protegida, por lo que yo te encargaré los trabajos. Se los entregarás al subdirector que ponga. Bueno cariño, he de despedirme, espero que disfrutes y que se te de bien el inglés.

- Gracias, Severus, espero no defraudarte.

- Sé que no lo harás, adiós.

- Bye – dije y oí a Severus reírse.

- Ginny ya he invitado a toda la gente.

- ¿A quiénes?

- Al grupo entero, a sus novias y a tu amigo

- ¿A quién?

- Al Sr. Albus.

- Muy bien ¿a qué hora vienen?

- Vienen a cenar a las siete, pero les he dicho que vengan a las seis.

- Y hasta entonces ¿qué hacemos?

- No lo sé – se oyó la puerta y Hermione fue a abrirla, era Michael – Bueno, voy a dar un paseo, os dejo solos

- Hola Michael – y le fui a dar un beso como siempre, pero se giró - ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Yo bien – dijo enfadado – pero tú mucho mejor – dijo en tono arrogante.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No finjas – y chilló – me llamas el martes para decirme que vas a casa de unos amigos de Hermione. Y por casualidades de la vida y gracias a perder el avión, paso por la calle y te veo abrazada a otro chico, pero no a cualquier chico sino a Harry, el mismo del otro día. Te hablo del martes. No he podido encontrar billete hasta hoy, pero lo peor es que es viernes y se supone que somos novios y no me has llamado en estos cuatro días. No esperaba esto de ti, el otro día te quedaste muy rara cuando se fue ese Harry, pero desde el martes no eres la misma, Antes me llamabas una vez al día cuando salía por el trabajo. No sé… - dijo aún más furioso – Adiós. No quiero saber nada más de ti, te dejo el camino libre. Tú te lo has buscado, si me hubieras llamado, la cosa habría cambiado pero… bah. No mereces la pena – se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando un portazo.

Cuando llegó Hermione estaba en el sofá como en estado de shock, porque aún no podía creerme lo sucedido. Empezó a preguntarme por Michael y porque estaba así. Después de contárselo, me entró mucha rabia por el comportamiento tan cínico de ese ser llamado ex-novio, y nos tiramos horas poniéndole verde, aún así me encontraba mal, por lo que Hermione llamó a todo el mundo y pospusimos la cena. Me dijo que me fuera con ella a cenar por ahí para levantarme el ánimo, pero le dije que no, que se fuera con mi hermano, porque era mejor que se enterara lo antes posible de lo de Michael, y prefería que se lo dijera ella.

- De verdad, creo que es mejor que esté contigo.

- No. Me he dado cuenta de que lo mejor, es estar el mayor tiempo posible con la persona que quieres, vete con Ron, prefiero que se lo cuentes tú, a ti no te dirá que me pasa por irresponsable o algo así.

Tras discutir al final se marchó. Me quedé sola y fue peor, me volvió a dar un bajón, y me dio por llorar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y fui a hablar con el abuelo.

- Harry ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó preocupadísimo

- Por tonta – sonreí – nada… no me pasa nada pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?

- He venido con mis padres a llevar al abuelo al hospital. Ellos ya se han ido

- ¿Por qué?

- Le van a poner un marcapasos. En este año le han dado varios amagos de infarto y un infarto, así que los médicos han decidido colocarle un marcapasos. Se lo han llevado hoy al hospital y mañana le operan. Yo me he quedado por si falta algo para llevarlo al hospital, así hacía tiempo e iba a vuestra fiesta, pero se ha suspendido

- Pero Hermione me comentó que tu abuelo iba a venir a la fiesta – Harry se rió

- No me extraña, la verdad es que no quería operarse, dice que quiere morir sin ningún aparato en su interior. Está en el hospital Duna

- Ah… entonces creo que me voy

- No tan rápido¿no me vas a invitar a tu casa para ver que tal ha quedado y me cuentes que te ha pasado?

- … no debería… vale, pasa – entramos y nos sentamos

- ¿Y tu novio? Ese Michael… ¿dónde está?

- No lo sé, supongo que en un avión, aunque él ya no me incumbe – dije enfadada

- ¿Por qué te pones así?

- Porque ese… ha roto conmigo esta mañana

- Lo siento, pero…. Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

- Por tu culpa – dije enfadada.

- ¿Y yo que he hecho?

- Nada y todo

- No te entiendo ¿es por que estuve aquí el lunes?

- Un poco, cuando te fuiste me pregunto qué hacías aquí, pero no le contesté, cambié de tema. Al parecer el martes cuando te pedí perdón y nos abrazamos pasó él con el coche…

- Y creé que estamos liados o algo así¿por eso ha roto contigo? – dijo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza ¿por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

- No me dio tiempo empezó ha hablar y no me dejó meter baza.

- Sé que se siente… creo que será mejor que me vaya, estarás mejor – y se levantó del sofá

- No, no te vayas, me he quedado sola y me ha dado por llorar, pero no por haber roto… salía con él porque me lo pidió y le aguanté los miles de engaños por no estar sola.

- Entonces ¿por qué esa cara y las lágrimas?

- Supongo que es por lo que me ha dicho, me ha dolido y me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas – comencé a llorar un poco, Harry se sentó a mi lado

- Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho, tú no has hecho nada malo. Eres muy buena, inteligente y algo impulsiva – yo sonreí mientras me secaba las lágrimas – que no te afecte lo que te haya dicho es imbécil, que no te merecía si te engañaba como has dicho – me recostó en él y acabé tumbada encima de las piernas de Harry, mientras me acariciaba. Estuvimos así un buen rato - ¿estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias por quedarte conmigo – y me incorporé

- No hay de qué, sé cómo te sientes, hace un año me quedé igual que tú…

- Lo siento – bajé la cabeza.

- Me dolió lo que me dijiste – me levantó la cara delicadamente – que pensaras que sólo salía contigo por orgullo y que no me dejaras explicarme… durante este año te he escrito todas las semanas una carta

- No he recibido ninguna – sonrió tristemente

- No he mandado ninguna. Tenía miedo de que me las devolvieras rotas o las tiraras, lo que me dolería más… pero déjalo y descansa – me di cuenta de que no me iba a hablar más del tema, por lo que opté por callarme.

Volví a recostarme y siguió acariciándome el pelo, cada vez que notaba sus dedos me estremecía, al final me dormí.

Cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron a la mañana siguiente Harry y yo, estábamos dormidos en el sofá. Estábamos tumbados él me rodeaba el cuerpo con sus brazos y yo se los cogía y se los abrazaba. Hermione me despertó y me di cuenta que nos quedamos dormido, me di la vuelta para verle. Estaba dormido, tranquilo y con una sonrisa en los labios. No pude resistirlo y le besé en los labios aprovechando que Hermione se había ido con mi hermano a la cocina, ya que este estaba algo molesto. Tras el beso, me levanté y me fui a duchar, cuando regresé los chicos se habían ido.

- ¿Dónde están¿Se han ido?

- Sí, nada más levantarte, se ha despertado, se han tomado un café y se han marchado. ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Nada, hablamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

- ¿Sólo¿De qué hablasteis? – negué con la cabeza y los hombros – ya me lo contarás

- No creo, te pasas media vida con el cabezón de mi hermano

- Pues para tu información el cabezón y el resto del grupo, se van de viaje por una semana y media – e hizo un puchero – se van a grabar su nuevo disco, así que tienes Hermione para rato.

- Ya veo ¿y cuándo se van?

- Esta noche, me enteré ayer por eso estuve toda la tarde con el cabezón – dijo divertida

- Toda la tarde y toda la noche… porque son las diez de la mañana.

- Bueno, sólo seguí tu consejo – y me guiñó un ojo – Cambiando de tema, deberíamos dar vueltas por la ciudad y buscar la universidad para aprendernos los caminos.

- Me parece muy bien, pero por la tarde me gustaría ir al hospital

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque le van a operar.

- ¿A quién?

- Al abuelo, al Sr. Albus, le van a colocar un marcapasos.

- De acuerdo, esta tarde iremos.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por Londres, encontramos nuestras universidad, callejeamos y llegamos a casa para comer, incluso alquilamos un par de películas, al encontrar un videoclub cerca de casa. El mes de aprendizaje en Madrid y estos cinco días, habían conseguido que mejorara mi inglés, pero ver las películas fue frustrante, supongo que debía ir despacio y darle tiempo al tiempo.

Finalizadas las películas, nos fuimos al hospital Duna. En recepción preguntamos por el Sr. Albus Dumbledore y nos dijeron que se encontraba en la habitación 628. Subimos al sexto piso y encontramos la habitación, pero antes de entrar pedí a Hermione que preguntara a una de las enfermeras. Habló con una de ellas y por lo que deduje y luego me confirmó Hermione, la operación había salido perfecta y que en esos momentos el paciente se encontraba descansando, que le habían subido hacía una hora a planta, así que si queríamos verle tendríamos muy pocos minutos. Entramos despacio y estaba solo en la habitación y dormidito.

- Tiene buena cara, como está dormido creo que lo mejor será venir mañana, nos pasaremos y le traemos algo si quieres – dijo Hermione

- Sí, me parece muy buena idea, será mejor dejarle descansar

- ¿Ginny? – dijo el abuelo.

- Abuelo – me di la vuelta y le di un beso en la frente. Hermione le saludó - ¿qué tal está, pensábamos que estaba dormido.

- No – y sonrió - estaba transpuesto, pero al oírte y verte me he despejado – y amplió la sonrisa

- ¿Pero cómo está?

- Muy bien, un poco cansado nada más¿y tú¿cómo es que has venido?

- Me enteré por Harry y he venido a verlo, por cierto ¿Ha visto a su nieto?

- No, me han operado pronto y el pobre creo que tenía que partir de viaje o algo así – yo asentí con la cabeza – Mis hijas son las que se han quedado, pero como todo ha salido bien, les he dicho que se fueran a sus casas a descanar, mañana vendrán¿por qué preguntabas?

- Por cómo le vi ayer, supuse que le hubiese gustado verle.

Estuvimos diez minutos más, hasta que vino la enfermera y nos echó, nos despedimos del abuelo y regresamos a casa.

La verdad es que no estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital, porque el viernes le dieron el alta. Nada más llegar a su casa me pasé a visitarlo y le llevé un poco de comida para que la probara, le llevé una tortilla de patata, la probó un poco y le gustó, pero no le di mucho porque no podía comer grasas durante un tiempo.

- Hola Abuelo ¿Qué hace aquí ha esta hora? – eran las siete de la tarde del sábado

- Hola cielo, me ha llamado Harry y me ha pedido que riegue sus plantas, que aunque el martes regresa no puede pasar tanto tiempo

- Bien ¿y en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Me gustaría que me llevaras, no debo hacer esfuerzos y su casa está bastante tiempo lejos.

- ¿A qué hora quiere que vayamos?

- Pues… a los ocho creo que valdrá y llámame de tú, me gusta cuando lo haces, además, soy tu amigo.

- Jejeje, de acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana, adiós abuelo. – le di dos besos y se fue a su casa.

Me levanté pronto y a las ocho recogí al abuelo y nos fuimos en coche a casa de Harry. La casa era grande y muy bonita. El abuelo se fue de habitación en habitación a coger plantas y llevarlas a la cocina, me dijo que me quedara en el salón a esperarlo o que echara un vistazo por la casa, y no sé por qué, pero eso hice. Di una vuelta y me encontré en una habitación que parecía un despacho, tenía un escritorio con ordenador, una butaca, un montón de papeles ordenados y un bote con bolígrafos y plumas, pero lo más llamativo de la habitación era un baúl que había en la esquina. Era enorme, de madera antigua y muy bonita. Tenía algo que me atrajo a él y lo abrí. Nada más hacerlo, me encontré con un cuadro, en el que había una foto mía, que en teoría tenía Hermione, debajo de ella había un paquetito de cartas dirigidas a mí. Supuse que eran de las que me había hablado. Abrí el paquetito e iba a coger las cartas, cuando el abuelo empezó a llamarme, cogí las cartas y cerré el baúl, me las guardé entre el pantalón y mi tripa y fui donde estaba el abuelo, indicándome que ya había terminado.

Llegamos a casa, al abuelo le esperaba su hija, la cual, se la llevaba a su casa a pasar unas semanas con ella. Yo entré en la mía y encontré una nota de Hermione, decía que sus amigos de los veranos la habían invitado a pasar el día con ellos y que vendría el lunes por la tarde, que si quería algo la llamara al móvil.

Al ver que estaba sola cerré con llave la puerta de la calle y me senté en el sofá. Conté las cartas y tenía 24 cartas. Empecé a leerlas, en cada sobre había dos cartas y por la fecha, era uno por semana. En cada carta hablaba del tiempo que estuvimos juntos, de su antigua relación, de cómo se sentía y me contaba que había hecho esa semana, también se preguntaba que hacía yo y si pensaba en él tanto como él lo hacía en mi.

Me tiré todo el día leyendo cartas, algunas incluso dos veces. Seguí leyendo las cartas hasta las ocho de la tarde, en el que paré para cenar un poco y volví a leer algunas. Me quedé dormida en el sofá. Soñé con esos maravillosos días… debía aceptarlo, estaba y estoy totalmente coladita por Harry, incluso creo que me he enamorado de él, tras aceptarlo me di cuenta de mi gran error con Michael, estaba de nuevo enfadada conmigo misma, pues casi transcurrido un año de todo aquello, seguí pensando en Harry como el primer día.

Me desperté rodeada de papeles y sobres, empecé a colocarlos y llamaron a la puerta. La abrí y me encontré con Harry, que entró y cerró la puerta

- Ayer estuviste en mi casa ¿verdad? – dijo enfadado

- Sí… - respondí tímida ante su aptitud

- Entraste en mi despacho ¿verdad?

- Sí… - repetí

- Y allí viste el baúl, lo abriste encontraste las cartas y las cogiste ¿no?

- Sí, pero yo… bueno… es que… lo siento…

- ¡Vale ya! He traído las que te dejaste, se te debieron de caer, espero que las disfrutes – se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta

- Harry espera. No te enfades – medio supliqué – vi las cartas y me entró curiosidad por saber que ponían, como me hablaste de ellas y…

- ¿Y por qué no me las pediste? – cerró la puerta y se giró para verme.

- No me las mandaste, así que supuse… que no me las darías en persona

- Eso es una tontería – y me enfadé

- Si iban para mí ¿por qué te molesta que las haya cogido?

- No lo sé – y suspiró – supongo que me molestó que entraras en mi despacho, abrieras el baúl y …

- Hablando de baúl ¿por qué tienes una foto mía que di a Hermione? – se sonrojó

- Le dije a tu hermano que se lo pidiera a Hermione, para quedármela, pero no tenía y te la pidió a ti…. Luego me la mandó a mi

- ¿Para qué la querías?

- ¿Para qué? Supongo que para tenerte de alguna forma cerca de mí, porque aunque sigas enfadad conmigo, yo aún… ejem… y… y ¿te has leído las cartas?

- Sí, me las leí todas ayer, pero si te enfadas conmigo, prefiero que te las lleves.

- No, quédatelas, como tú dices, al fin y al cabo eran para ti. Bueno… creo que debo irme…

- ¿has desayunado? – no sé de dónde salió la pregunta pero la hice – Si esperas cinco minutos me cambio y bajamos a desayunar

- Ya he desayunado

- Entonces yo desayunaré y tú te tomas un café ¿vale?

- Esta bien – me cambié y fuimos a la cafetería que había enfrente de casa. Harry pidió su café y yo un desayuno

- ¿Cómo has venido hoy? Creí que venías mañana

- Terminamos pronto y cogimos el vuelo de madrugada, cuando llegué a mi casa vi tu foto en el suelo y dos cartas atrapadas en la tapa del baúl. Llamé a mi abuelo y me dijo que fuiste con él

- Estaba mirando y justo cuando iba a coger las cartas me llamó tu abuelo diciendo que había terminado – De repente se nos acercó una chica de unos quince años

- Hola. Soy Judith ¿Tú eres Harry el de los Magicol?

- Sí, soy yo

- Guauuuu – y se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerte ¿Me podrías dar un autógrafo, en la servilleta vale, toma aquí tengo un boli

- Judith ¿verdad? – dijo Harry a lo que la chica afirmaba efusivamente con la cabeza – toma y que te vaya bien – le dio un beso. La chica le daba las gracias mientras se alejaba, cuando llegó a la puerta salió corriendo.

- ¿Qué le has puesto?

- Lo que pongo siempre. 'Para Judith. Con todo mi corazón espero tu felicidad. Saludos Harry'

- La has hecho feliz por una temporada. Si te pido uno ¿también me pondrías lo mismo que siempre? – me sonrió, cogió otra servilleta y sacó un bolígrafo de la chaquetilla que llevaba. Comenzó a escribir, nada más acabar, guardó el boli y me dio la servilleta, que ponía:

Para Ginny.

Eres la chica a la que más quiero aunque tú te empeñes en lo contrario.

Espero que algún día me vuelvas a querer o me quieras por primera vez.

Un beso de tu admirador y de su corazón. Harry.

Me puse colorada al leer la nota, di mi último sorbo de café, cogí la servilleta y la guardé.

- Me voy a casa

- ¿Por qué¿Tienes prisa?

- No, pero me gustaría leer las cartas que me quedan

- ¿Puedo subir contigo? Así cuando termines me das tu opinión y hablamos de ellas.

- Si quieres sube conmigo

Tardé casi una hora en leer las dos cartas, esas dos últimas incluso hablaban un poco de nuestro reencuentro. Durante el tiempo en el que terminaba de leer, Harry se sentó enfrente mí y no se movió.

- Ya he terminado – dije triunfante

- ¿Qué te han parecido?

- Por lo que he leído… es… que… ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí¿cuándo¿dónde?...

- ¿Por qué? Ni yo mismo lo sé, sólo sé que los días que estuvimos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida. Cada vez que estoy contigo mi corazón late a más de mil por hora – lo mismo me ocurría a mí, pensé en eso momento - ¿Cuándo? En el momento que nos chocamos y acabaste en el suelo ¿Dónde? Cuando estaba en tu instituto, pero me enamoré de ti definitivamente al día siguiente, en el parque, debajo de mi abrigo ¿Y tú cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

- Yo no he dicho que esté enamorada de ti – y miré a otro lado

- ¿Ah no? Si no lo estuvieras, no te hubieses sonrojado cuando te di la nota hace un rato, no lo harías tampoco cada vez que me acerco a ti – y eso hizo se acercó a mí

- No es verdad, no me pongo roja – me levanté y me alejé

- Entonces ahora estás roja por el calor – se levantó y siguió acercándose

- ¡Sí! – grité ante la idea – eso es, es el calor, hace mucho calor – yo seguía alejándome y el acercándose.

- Ginny, en Londres no hace calor, estamos a reintegrados

- Los suficientes para que yo tenga calor, soy muy calurosa – y me choqué con la pared. Harry aprovechó y se acercó todo lo que pudo, hasta que la distancia entre nuestros rostros era de unos diez centímetros.

- Entonces… ¿sólo te gusto?

- No… digo sí, sólo me gustas

- Ginny, estás temblando ¿qué pasaría si te diera un beso?

- Nada, sería un beso de amigo, no pasaría nada, un beso de amigo – repetía una y otra vez, por los nervios. Lentamente fue bajando su rostro, no podía escapar, pues me encerraba con sus brazos. Me besó, tal y como lo hizo tiempo atrás, alejó la cara mientras yo seguía con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué? – dije abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué tal el beso?

- Es un beso de amigo, además está muy feo hablar de los besos – volvió a besarme y a preguntarme – no sé… no sé… no sé que decir, por favor, déjalo

- Espera, no digas nada, no hace falta sólo actúa – me besó por tercera vez, pero esta vez al rodearme con sus brazos yo también respondí al beso y le rodeé con los míos – creo que es inútil

- ¡No! – y le besé, como hizo él.

- Bueno ¿y? – dijo apoyando su frente en la mía

- Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar

- La primera vez fue de ese tal Michael ¿no?

- No, salí con él para olvidarme de ti. Me enamoré de ti en el mismo momento que te vi y ahora vuelvo a sentir lo mismo.

- Que bonito – y me dio un beso - ¿volvemos a ser novios?

- No lo sé, creo que sí

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- No sé si la primera vez fuimos novios, lo llevamos todo en secreto y fingimos no estar juntos. Pero ahora… me encantaría estar junto a ti y que lo sepa todo el mundo, ser tu novia y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Me gusta la idea de POR FIN tenerte – dijo riendo y enfatizando las palabras por fin.

Pasamos todo el día hablando como antes. Nos contamos todo lo que hicimos este año, yo le hablé de Severus, de las aspiraciones que tenía para mí, le enseñé mis artículos y etc. Harry por su parte me contó su gira, las grabaciones, me contó que escribió muchas canciones en las que algunas se reflejaba el dolor que sentía y nuestra relación. Estuvimos así todo el día, de vez en cuando parábamos de hablar y nos besábamos, en mi caso para saber que todo esto era real, que volvíamos a estar juntos y había que disfrutarlo. Llegó la noche y me fui a mi cuarto, Harry me siguió, era muy tarde y se quedaría a dormir

- ¿A dónde vas? – dije divertida

- A dormir

- Si quieres dormir, puedes hacerlo en casa de tu abuelo, en la cama de Hermione o en ese sofá – señalé un sofá que había en mi dormitorio, mi cama era individual, por lo que los dos íbamos a estar un poco incómodos.

- Lo colocaré al lado tuyo para vigilarte – y así lo hizo.

- Creo que estarías más cómodo en la habitación de Hermione – le dije acariciando su rostro

- No, si no estoy al lado tuyo no quiero dormir – y sonrió.

- Buenas noches – y le di un beso.

- Buenas noches – respondió.

Paso alrededor de veinte minutos, yo ya me estaba quedando dormida y noté como Harry se levantó del sofá y se puso en cuclillas delante de mí, me acarició el pelo y apoyó la cabeza en la cama

- Eres preciosa – suspiró – Me enamoré de ti en un instante, y ni la pelea, el tiempo o la distancia que nos separaba a hecho que merme mis sentimientos. Te quiero – me dio un beso en la frente y volvió al sofá, yo sonreí.

Por la mañana Harry intentó despertarme

- ¡Ginny!... despierta… cariño despierta – y me acarició la cara

- Déjame, tengo un bonito sueño, cinco minutos más

- ¿Qué sueño tienes? - preguntó

- Estoy con Harry y me está besando – dije aún dormida, y aunque yo no estoy segura de haberlo dicho, Harry jura que lo hice, pero no me extraña, tengo fama de hablar mientras duermo. Harry insistió, pero al ver que no reaccionaba empezó a darme besos, primero la mano, luego el brazo, siguió por el cuello, la oreja, la sien, otro en la frente, después en la nariz y por último me dio un beso en la coca. Entonces empecé a abrir los ojos y al verlo le sonreí. Me dio un segundo beso, más tierno que el primero. Y lo hizo postercera vez, en este le abracé y me fui incorporando. Harry me abrazó con fuerza, empezamos a balancearnos y nos caímos de la cama. Harry calló de espaldas y yo encima de él.

- ¡Ginny, Ginny! – gritó Hermione muy nerviosa. Nosotros nos asustamos y nos pusimos rápidamente de pie, fui a ver que pasaba. Salí del cuarto, cerré la puerta y me choqué con Hermione que seguía muy agitada

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Harry – dijo

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Que ha desaparecido. Me ha llamado Ron al móvil y me ha dicho que llegaron ayer de madrugada. Harry se fue a su casa, pero Ron se tiró todo el día llamándolo a casa y al móvil y no lo localiza

- Pero tranquilízate – intenté calmarla

- ¡No! – contestó - ¿Tú no lo habrás visto? Claro que no – se respondió – estás enfadada con él y no quieres saber nada

- Pues sí lo he visto. Incluso sé dónde está – abrí la puerta de mi habitación y cogí a Harry de la mano. Hermione comenzó a reírse y pidió que llamara a Ron para tranquilizarlo, Harry se fue a llamarlo desde el salón.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Cada vez que me voy te encuentro con él…. ¿deberé de irme más?

- ¡Cállate! No digas chorradas.

- ¡Bueno!. Ya he hablado con Ron y le he explicado por encima dónde estaba, y ha insistido muy fervientemente que vayamos a su casa a comer.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a casa de Ron, Harry y yo decidimos no darles muchas explicaciones, ambos conocíamos a Ron, así que lo mejor era ser discretos. Y así lo hicimos, comimos los cuatro juntos, aunque Ron no dejaba de mirarnos como si fuéramos sospechosos de algún crimen.

Sobre las seis nos fuimos y los dejamos solos. Decidimos dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Entramos en un bar y tomamos varias copas, pero por segunda vez un fotógrafo nos aguó la fiesta. Esta vez fue Harry quién le vio, nos debió hacer varias fotos y cuando se dio cuenta de que le vimos salió corriendo.

- Cada vez que estamos a gusto, nos lo estropean – dije molesta.

- No te preocupes, con lo oscuro que está esto, no creo que te reconozcan.

- Si no me molesta que me reconozcan, pero ya me dan el coñazo por ser la hermana de, que no me quiero imaginar si le añadimos ser la novia de – Harry se rió.

Harry tuvo razón, al día siguiente salieron las fotos en varias cadenas de televisión, pero lo único que se veía era mi espalda y un par de besos que nos dábamos.

Durante las semanas siguientes seguimos llevando nuestra relación con mucho cuidado. Mi inglés había mejorado muchísimo y Severus me llamaba de vez en cuando para controlarme.

- Este es nuestro último día juntos – dije

- ¿Por qué?

- Me refiero de esta manera, mañana empiezo las clases y nos vamos a ver poco, porque también comienzo a trabajar

- Durante estas semanas no hemos podido estar siempre juntos por mi trabajo y ahora con lo tuyo nos vamos a ver menos – e hizo un puchero encantador

- A lo mejor tengo que hacerte una entrevista

- Me encantaría, pero quisiera que fuera íntima y personal

- ¿Cómo de íntima y personal? – pregunté pícaramente

- Pues como la de Madrid, la de Barcelona, Venecia, París… como la última vez

- Me gustaría – me acerqué y nos besamos

Es día estuvimos poco tiempo juntos, pues al día siguiente ambos debíamos despertarnos pronto para desempeñar nuestras obligaciones.

Fue emocionante mi primer día en la universidad, los profesores nos estuvieron hablando del plan de estudio de sus asignaturas, nos dieron los temarios y la bibliografía que seguiríamos. Me di cuenta de algo, en la mayoría de las asignaturas los temas ya los había dado en España, por lo que me alegré mucho, pues era algo que ya tenía ganado.

Lo bueno es que empezamos la Universidad el viernes 29 de Septiembre, por lo que todos empezamos ilusionados por empezar las clases y por acabarlas, para disfrutar del fin de semana o weekend que sonaba mejor en inglés. Hubo un par de profesores que comenzaron sus clases el primer día, aunque no eran clases muy oficiales, lo digo porque ni tanto el profesor como los alumnos nos la tomamos muy en serio. Otros profesores nos dijeron que compráramos varios libros, que los leyéramos e hiciéramos trabajos de ellos, incluso nos dieron la fecha de entrega de los trabajos, que decir que estos profesores se ganaron nuestro más sincero odio.

A la hora de almorzar, Hermione y yo quedamos para comer.

- ¿Qué tal? – pregunté

- Muy bien. Nos han explicado como iba a ir el curso. Y por lo que han comentado, estoy deseando poner las manos en la masa – con las manos hacía el gesto de amasar - ¿Y tú?

- Bien, nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo, aunque algunos profesores han empezado a dar clases

- Que faena, supongo que nosotros hasta el lunes no empezaremos las clases.

Después de estar siete meses en Inglaterra y tres en la Universidad, Hermione y yo contábamos los minutos para las vacaciones de Navidad. Nuestros padres llamaron para que pasáramos la Navidad con ellos, pero Severus me llamo y me dijo que tendría que trabajar esos días, así que tuve que elegir entre Londres y Madrid. Y elegí ambos sitios, la entrevista debía hacerla el día 30, así que me fui a Madrid del 22 al 29, de tal manera que llegaba con tiempo suficiente para preparar todo.

Hermione, pasaría todas las Navidades en Madrid, incluso Ron iría con nostras, aprovecharía para ver a nuestros padres y de paso estar cerca de Hermione.

- ¿Dónde vas a pasar la Navidad? – pregunté a Harry. Los dos estábamos tumbados en el sofá de mi casa. Harry me tenía abrazada, y yo jugaba con sus dedos.

- Aquí. Ron me ha dicho que se va con vosotras toda las Navidades, pero yo me quedaré aquí.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿El qué?

- Que vuelvo el día 29, debo hacer una entrevista a Jamiroquai, así que pasaré el fin de año aquí con mis uvas

- ¿Con tus uvas?

- Sí, en España tenemos la costumbre de que, cuando suenan las últimas doce campanas comemos uvas, doce para ser exactos, una por campanada. Si te comes las uvas bien, tendrás un buen año nuevo. Después nos besamos para felicitar la entrada del año nuevo, y luego nos vamos de marcha.

- ¿Cómo son los besos?

- Normales, dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, como cuando nos saludamos ¿por qué?

- Veras, aquí la costumbre es que cuando pasas de un año a otro debes besar a tu pareja, es como en señal de buena suerte sobre la pareja.

- Nos mala forma de empezar el año, lo malo es el que no tenga pareja

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te quedabas aquí?

- Creí que lo sabía. Como Ron lo sabía, y sabiendo con lo hablador que es, pensé que te lo había dicho

- Pues, pasaremos el fin de año juntos y mezclaremos culturas. Cogeremos tus uvas y t…

- Tus besos ¿verdad?

- Sí, me gusta más esa parte, será interesante compartirla contigo – y me guiñó el ojo

- Bueno, me parece bien. Compra las uvas un par de días antes y celebramos el año, pero ¿dónde?

- En mi casa. Cuando vuelvas de Madrid vienes a mi casa, dejas las maletas y pasaremos la velada allí, será más fácil para ti, no tendrás que preocuparte de anda

- Pero tu casa tiene un dormitorio – lo quería con locura, pero lo de estar tan juntos aún me daba un poco de miedo

- No, tiene dos. En la salita dónde tengo la biblioteca, hay un mueble que al abrirse se hace cama

- Vale, dormiré allí y estaré contigo en tu casa – me giró el rostro y nos besamos.


End file.
